


Locked up Omega

by SpaceBabyKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prison, Bonding, Dubious Consent, Intersex Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith, Omegaverse, Prison Guard Shiro, SHEITH - Freeform, Sendak is still a dick but Shiro has power over him, Sheith Big Bang 2018, Shiro is a little aggressive but he is still sweet, This might become a series as well tbh! I want something where Keith is also out of prison, alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBabyKeith/pseuds/SpaceBabyKeith
Summary: Jail is not the place an omega should go, but Keith ended up with the wrong crowd, an ex-lover bringing him to his doom. He thought it would be the end of his life, ruin him forever despite seeming so strong, and with mix-ups happening left and right he knew he would be doomed in the same block as other alphas.But Shiro is there to be his savior, his protector, but even he makes mistakes while doing it.Disclaimer: Fic does not include rape, but the consent is dubious in one scene. Keith DOES consent, though!View the picture for the fichere.





	1. The Lone Omega

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, Keith does consent to what happens in the chapter. I wanted to clarify because I do know dub-con can always go so far. I hope you all understand why Shiro is acting the way he is acting! I understand some may be upset by the OOCness of the characters, but the alternative universe I was looking for called for some aggression. I want to make a more in-depth prison AU one day... Maybe I will. 
> 
> I am so glad to have been a part of the Sheith Big Bang! I am glad I could do it. <3 My artist was great as well for the work! I loved their art and was so glad I got the chance to even do this with them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith ends up in prison, but he never thought he would end up with someone deep inside of him, too.

Keith Kogane never thought he would end up in prison, but he would have, sooner or later.  
  
Sooner or later, he would have been arrested for all that he has done, but he was luckily caught during the highlight of his life, a time where he hasn’t done things that were too bad or of too much importance. If he hadn't been caught now, he would have been in prison for more than three years; maybe twenty, due to that lying, cheating boyfriend of his, who messed up his entire fucking life. Rather than facing time for illegal gun possession and sale, Keith would have been charged with murder if he had had the chance.  
  
Being an omega, he was told to do the right thing and never the wrong thing, yet he was forced into the world when he was shoved into the foster system. At first, it was okay. The first home he had been in was a good home, they tried, and then stabbed in the back by throwing him away like dirt. Maybe it was them figuring out that Keith is may very well become an omega? Perhaps not. It could’ve been that Keith didn't appreciate their love as much as they wanted him to. After that, he was stuck in house after house, all causing many problems, but in the end, he did wind up in a place he would never forget. It fucked him over for life. A Christian home, a good family, yet they absolutely hated Keith for his secondary gender and said he was a freak. They made every single day of his life living hell, making sure to tell him he would do nothing good for this world except making children like the disgusting human being he was. Being eighteen, Keith had to follow their rules, or he would be kicked out of their house.  
  
So he met a guy and began to sell guns. Gun selling was his strongest suit, especially since he could seduce anyone into giving the right amount of money with no problems. His boyfriend used him to the best of his abilities, making sure Keith was pampered and taken care of, while fucking other people on the side and making sure Keith raked in all the cash for him. Well, sucks for him, Keith named him and he wasn’t going to go down easily as the mastermind behind all of the products, and a few of Keith’s ‘friends’ had his back.  
  
But still, Keith ended up in prison. Granted, the time for him was shorter than most, but as an omega, he knew there wouldn’t be many like him… And there weren’t. Omegas didn’t commit crimes and go to jail where he’s from. They stayed pretty and did little offenses that very rarely got them in trouble. Omegas were pure little creatures even though a lot of them had a nasty sex life, they always kept things clean on the outside and blamed others for their faults like the prissy little bitches they were. Well, Keith never did that. He took the blame and blamed others who actually deserved to be blamed for the shit they did. If an alpha can’t go down for a crime they committed, then what kind of alpha are they? A damn shitty one, if they let someone as pretty as Keith go down for their faults.  
  
But here he was, walking in with cuffs on his hands, glaring back at everyone who looked at him. They got a whiff of his smell, causing some to lick their lips as if he were a treat, palm at themselves with obvious sexual frustration, while others bit down on their bottom lip to seem less obvious of their intentions when gazing upon a body as if it were a woman’s. As he walked down further, he noted that some men decided to call out to Keith, call him pet names, and he swore he saw one man actually… jerk off. He shouldn’t be here. He should be somewhere else with more protection, yet here he was… With little to no protection and knowing that he was royally fucked over if he stayed in the place for way too long. Keith didn’t have a plan for what he was going to do while he was here. He didn’t have a plan on staying safe and keeping himself up in the long run. He had nothing. That was Keith, the one who acted irrationally and never made plans wherever he went, yet somehow his life was organized in a way that fit for him.  
  
He was so fucked.  
  
Practically shoved into his little cubicle, Keith found himself glancing back towards the guard who had pushed him in. Since he was in a minimum-security prison, he had a dorm like room, no door, and could see the inmates across from him, the lack of privacy causing unbearable anxiety. The men who looked at him seemed a little disturbed by Keith’s presence, but of course, that wouldn’t stop any of them from getting a piece of ass, alpha or not. It was scary to think that he was different among all the men here, and it was also even scarier to think that his roommate was an alpha.  
  
“So, inmate,” the guard spoke. Lealman? “Some glitch in the system had you categorized as an Alpha. The DA is aware of this, but for now, we have no room for you with the Betas. You'll have to stay here until we find an alternative. A guard will be posted at your cubicle until it gets fixed. You’re stuck here, got it? That means no making yourself vulnerable; cover your scent as much as you can, or you will be fucked over if one of us aren’t here. We can’t be here every hour of the day, and the male guards won’t be the most reliable if you accidentally seduce them with your scent.”  
  
Keith wanted to scoff at the male’s words, staring at him. His expression was blank, crossing his arms. “If they know about it, why is it taking so long to process? I can’t be stuck in this shitty place.”  
  
“Just because something is in review doesn’t mean it’s going to happen fast around here, Kogane. Just keep your head up high, your ass guarded, and make sure you don’t get yourself in trouble. Every cell is full, and this is the only place we could put you for right now, got it? Don't expect any special treatment just because you're an omega. You got yourself in this mess, and now there’s no way out. You should have been a good little whore and stayed put instead of going out and doing bad things.”  
  
The guard’s words tore right through Keith, making him go pale for a moment. The look in his eyes showed that he wasn’t messing around and that he was looking for what all the other inmates were looking for: A hole to fuck. In this world, that’s all he’s ever been to anyone. To his boyfriend, that was all he was, a sex doll with a pretty face and tight ass. The world was bitter and filled with bad men who cared little for Keith beyond that. At some point, he did want to end it all and escape from civilization, but he didn’t get what he wanted. Instead, he got himself stuck, and he couldn’t get himself out of the mess he was in for a very long time. This was his fault even though he had been sucked in this mess for the sake of his safety.

This was his life now.

  
“This was the end of your special treatment, Kogane. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner will not be taken to you. Dinner is in five, tomorrow you have orientation after breakfast. Don't be late for it. We have eyes on you, so you have little to worry about,” the guard was smirking. “I would get a head start on getting to dinner.”

Keith breathed shakily, nodding his head slowly. He heard the directions to the cafeteria and began to walk in that very direction.

_Keep your head up, Kogane. They can't hurt you and won't hurt you._

  
  


“Man! Did you hear about the omega who got convicted of _gun charges_? He's coming to this very prison!”

“No fucking way… This prison is overrun by alphas! The poor fucker. All the guards are on omega duty. Hell, I might fuck him if I'm desperate enough. My girlfriend is a beta who can't even take my cock in all the way…”

“You bet he can take all of our cocks?”

“Oh, no doubt…”

“What are you two talking about?”

Takashi Shirogane, the most known guard of the prison, walked into guard booth with a box filled with doughnuts. He raised a brow at everyone for a moment, arms crossed when the men didn't answer it directly at first. He didn’t back down until finally, someone did speak up.

“We… Got that male omega in today. He's hot as fuck.”

“And?”

“We-Well… We thought if he could probably take every inch of our cocks. My girlfriend is a beta and can't take anything in without wanting to cry.”

Shiro pinched his nose and shook his head. “You guys give me a headache sometimes… He's an omega, that doesn't mean he can take eight inches of alpha.”

“Who said I was eight inches!”

“Shut up, O’Conner. You're not packing anything,” Shiro rolled his eyes. “We can all see your bulge. I'm the one who's packing.” And then he grinned. “He would probably have trouble taking my dick, but I'm not going there unless he's pretty. If he's not pretty, I'm not risking my job for that bullshit.”

Talking back to Shiro was not something anyone wanted to do, but he definitely had a point. Shiro was a powerful man, practically the ruler of the prisoner besides the warden, but even he could manipulate the warden to bend at his will. He was the top alpha, making others cower when he is near, also addressed as ‘The Champion’ for winning many fights and throwing people into the SHU for defying him and his orders. Shiro didn't play, and everyone knew this. They messed with him, they had a lot coming.

“And what are you packing, Shirogane? Six inches like a beta? I bet you stuff your crotch.”

Shiro laughed and pressed a hand to his stomach. Last time he checked, his fully hard cock was just shy of thirteen inches. He smirked with a hint of pride, his colleagues confused at the rhetorical aura but none of them daring to as again. “Yeah, you keep talking. I've never used it though. Sex is pointless unless I've found the one.” He rolled his eyes and sat down. “Eat up you two. Stop gawking at me like that. McClain, I know you want a goddamn doughnut, so help yourself.”

The guards began to consume the doughnuts in a frenzy. Shiro was eyeing the block, making sure there weren't any strays skipping out on lunch. When Shiro was done, he stood up and walked out of the booth to head to his post in the cafeteria. He hated monitoring lunch, but he should at least partake in the responsibilities of his job. The conversation from earlier was a little uncomfortable, but it is what it is. He still offered his doughnuts, or he would have heard bitching and whining the whole time he ate them. He even decided to eat one on the way to his post.

When he walked into the cafeteria, he smelled a huge difference.

All the alphas in the lunchroom were staring at one individual, in particular, eyeing him with lustful, hungry gazes. All these men haven't smelled an omega in months… Maybe even longer. Shiro shot his gaze towards the individual they were staring at, and his own eyes widened when he smelled _it_. That scent… It was definitely omega. It was strong and thick, causing Shiro to clench his fist, nails digging into soft flesh, causing crescent-shaped indents in his skin. The omega’s gaze shot over to Shiro, and the omega's eyes widened.

What the...?

Shiro's heart was pounding as he stared into those beautiful eyes. His face as soft looking, pale, and had defined features to it. His hair was a cute little mullet that no one else but him could pull off, and his lips… Shiro wouldn't mind kissing those lips or feeling them wrapped around his cock. He hadn't had a sexual thought about another since his high school days when he was just reaching puberty, so it was weird to fantasize about a male omega right on the spot.

What was his name again? Kogane...? He had it in his head now. Keith Kogane, Keith Kogane, Keith Kogane.

Pretty little omega with a cute little face.

Shiro continued to stare towards the omega until finally something else caught his attention. A group of men stood up and walked over to him, deciding to take their seats right next to the pretty little thing. It made Shiro tense up. He had to protect this omega, so he kept a watchful eye.

 

Keith was uncomfortable with all the gazes. He was uncomfortable with the staring, the howling, and the aroused smell that lingered in the air. The one guard who came in later had stared at him for such a long time, he genuinely felt uncomfortable… But there was something about his gaze that was honestly intriguing. His gaze was hot and bore right into Keith. His gaze was different from everyone else. There was just something about him that Keith couldn't shake at all. But he couldn't focus too much on it when he had heat surrounding him, men from another table deciding to mess with the omega male.

“So… what's your name pretty little omega? Why did end up in this sickening place? You know your life isn't going to get any better, right?”

“Shut the hell up,” Keith spat.

“Feisty. I like that.” A second prisoner spoke up, grinning towards Keith. His hand began to rub Keith's thigh, causing Keith to flinch. “Oh, they were right about omegas… You are sensitive, huh, pretty boy?”

“Leave me the fuck alone…” Keith grumbled, nudging him off his thigh. “I don't fuck around like that. Just because I'm an omega doesn't mean I'm not strong.”

“But I think it does… You see, if all of us were to pin you against this table right now, there would be no escape. I think the guards would even join in on the fun! Either that or we would get thrown in the SHU, but none of us give a shit about that. All we care about is that we might be getting a wet hole to fuck…”

“Hey. Knock it off.”

Immediately, everyone at the table tensed up and scattered the moment they heard such a commanding voice. There was that instant fear thrown out there. No one liked to hear that voice. That voice belonged to Shiro, and it fucking confused Keith when everyone immediately dispersed. He glanced to the guard who was walking over towards Keith, breath hitching as he gripped his own thighs. What was he doing? Why was he walking towards him? He didn't let his guard down when staring up towards him, to see what was about to happen. What was this man going to say to him? What was he going to do to him?  
  
“Are you finished with your dinner?”  
  
“Yes,” Keith nodded his head. He finished most of it, at least. He didn’t want to sit there any longer. All the smells lingering about were beginning to be too much for him.  
  
“Then get up. I’m taking you back to your cubicle. You have permission to leave any meal early, granted by the warden.”  
  
Keith blinked. He thought he wasn’t getting any more special treatment, but it seems like he is. He slowly stood up and began to walk out of the dining hall with the male. He glanced at his name on his shirt, then back up to the male. Shiro...gane? “Your name…”  
  
“Call me Shiro. Everyone does. You must be Keith Kogane.”  
  
Shiro took naturally large steps, however unhurried, and Keith struggled to keep up. The path to the cell was made in silence, one he almost found a hint of comfort in. It was a few minutes of silenced bliss. Once in the block, it was Keith who indicated the temporary cell he had been assigned to, his gesturing showing the hesitance on being stuck in such place.  
  
Once brought back to the cubicle, Shiro pressed Keith inside of it, drawing closer to him. “Listen here. If you want to live, you stick with me. If you don’t want to get yourself raped or even killed in this shithole of a place, you stick with me. Got it?” He moved a little closer and grabbed his chin. “Or do I have to make you understand the hard way? I can be a pretty sweet person when someone listens to me. You are making a mess of this prison with your scent alone. I will be there for you anytime I can be. I can’t always guarantee it, but I am sure I will be here as often as possible.”  
  
“You have a way with words, Shiro,” Keith scoffed, gently nudging him away. “I don't exactly like someone breathing down my neck, so keep your distance or I will scream.”

“Don't think so lowly of someone like me. I’m not going to do anything unless you tell me you want it… unless you provoke me enough. Got it? I'm not like the rest of them, but I do know who you have to look out for. I'm the nicest guy you will meet here, do you understand me?.” Shiro tugged him closer. “I am the closest thing to a friend you have here. Don't. Lose. That.”

Keith glanced off to the side and nodded his head. He didn't want to listen to him, but he would rather not be exposed to everyone out there in prison. If Shiro said he would protect him, then Keith had to believe him. He had to take in his words and take them into consideration that it was either this or be tossed into the pit of alphas who were waiting to fuck him like there was no tomorrow. This was not what Keith wanted. He wanted to be at a place he could call home, yet he has never had a home. This place was now his home. He had to live here for the next three years and deal with all these people unless he got out on good behavior. It was a possibility. He couldn’t, however, guarantee his excellent behavior if he were to be pushed over the edge.

Keith watched as Shiro moved away, seeing his lips parting to speak once again, “You have a pretty face. I didn’t think I would be doing something like this for an inmate, but it seems like I am and I don’t think I will be regretting it one bit. You should feel proud of yourself, Kogane. You snagged me up, and no one has ever been able to do that. Now, do you want to head to the showers? Now would be a good time to go there…”  
  
“I already showered today…” Keith mumbled, rubbing his own hands gently. “I showered in a personal bathroom for the day. I wish I could have received this treatment all the time, but I am simply a prisoner…” He moved over to his bed and sat down on it, staring around for a moment. “What do I do? I don’t know what to do…”  
  
“I can’t tell you what to do, but you can roam around and do whatever the hell you want. You will be assigned a job duty within a week or two, and you will get your new uniform beginning of next week. Did your commissary money come in? If so, then you should get what you need when you can.”  
  
“It should be in. I have a… Friend on the outside who is helping me with it.” Keith left it at that, standing up shortly after his words. “I think I’m going to go walk around then, maybe hit up the library. Are you going to follow me? Is this how it’s going to be now? I am going to get followed around like I am some animal because I’m an omega? This is going to be so much fun…”  
  
“That just means I can make sure you don’t get in trouble.” Shiro grinned. “It is going to be fun…”

  
In the library, he saw that it was a little run down, but there were some books in good condition. He found a few books that he has always wanted to read, opening it up and decided to read on the floors of the library as Shiro waited nearby. This man was weird... Then he began to take a walk around to see the layout of the place, needing to know where everything was for him to not get lost in this shitty place. Prison smelled better than what he thought. All Keith hoped was that he didn’t run into someone he knew in here or he would be royally fucked over. Shiro still followed him.  
  
And he followed him everywhere.  
  
When it was time for lights out, Keith was left lying awake in the bed, staring up towards the ceiling as he realized: He fucked up majorly. This was his fault. He was the one who caused this. He did this all to himself when he could have backed out at any moment and left his boyfriend even if it was risking his life. This was the biggest mistake he could ever make, and there was nothing he could do to fix up. Sleeping wasn’t an option at this point. How could he sleep with knowing that he wasn’t in a comfortable bed and he was surrounded by people who wanted to do wrong instead of good? He hated that he was surrounded by such freaks of nature, alphas at every corner, watching him and waiting for him to make the wrong move. This was not what he wanted. While he did want to be fawn over by alphas, he didn’t want it like this.  
  
He would much rather prefer it in a much different situation.

  
  
  
Keith woke up the next morning two hours before breakfast. The second day in prison meant for a lot more fun. When he got up, he grabbed his shower bag and began to walk out of his cubicle, glaring up towards the guard that was posted outside. He walked in the direction of the bathroom, seeing that there was a decent line. He had to wait patiently, gripping the bag slightly every time someone glanced down towards him. Keith didn’t like feeling like he was a target. While he was a strong omega, alphas had ways to do things, and they could easily make Keith feel weak if they put their mind up to it. The thought of that was what was absolutely terrifying. He never has handled this type of fear before. Not a single moment in his life has he felt this way. Something was making him feel this way.  
  
Maybe it was his subconscious finally surfacing and telling him that he can’t hide behind his hard shell forever?  
  
When finally Keith was able to shower, there was still a guard posted to the side to ensure his safety. It was a little creepy, but he knew eventually it would all come to a stop when he wasn’t cared for anymore, and he would be thrown to the pack of wolves. It was going to happen, and Keith was not waiting for that moment to come anytime soon. For now, he embraced the protection and cleaned himself up decently. When he was done with cleaning himself up, he grabbed his towel and walked on out of the shower stall, face flushed angrily when he heard whistling. Fucking animals. He shook it off and walked back to his cubicle so he could get changed, the guard now a little closer to him as he was walking practically naked. There was no enjoyment to gain out of this. None. He found himself a little disturbed by the attention and hopeful that it wouldn't always be this way.

He couldn't handle it if people were constantly breathing down his back like this. He wouldn't be able to do what he wanted and enjoy it (despite there rarely being anything he wanted to do). He wasn't expecting prison to protect him like he was a diamond.

And then there was Shiro. What he said last night bugged him. Was he his bitch now? Was this what was going on? Some of the inmates didn't even want to glance his way. Was it due to fear? Keith should be the one they were fearing, not some guard who wanted to use him for his own personal gain, which could possibly happen soon. He didn't know when Shiro was going to strike, change how he viewed things and make Keith his just like how everyone wants him. He didn't even understand why Shiro took a liking to him. Was it his face? Was it his scent? There were many possibilities of what it could be, so many what-ifs out there. Shiro was interested in the inmate and Keith was wondering if he was going to strike sometime soon.

But instead, Keith carried on with his prison life. He was already trying to map out the prison schedule so he had time for himself. During yard time, he would most likely go outside to the field so he could get some alone time. Running has always been a thing to calm him down in the past. He once ran track in high school and broke the school’s record. He still remembered that day as if it were yesterday (and it honestly hadn't been that long ago). To him, high school was simply a distant memory that needed to be replaced with better memories. When he was in high school, he was labeled as the bad omega who got in trouble all the time.

High school never mattered.

He was trying to think of the schedule was, what the basics of it were. Lights were on at 6 AM, so he was able to get a quick shower in before breakfast at 7, and since he had no job assignment he had a little time to kill between lunch and dinner… He stopped thinking once he was changed and in proper clothing, eyes glancing around to see which guards were present...

And shit. There's Shiro.

Keith could recognize that scent anywhere. Yesterday, he had smelled him up close and personal, which drove Keith crazy. He had recognized how good he smelled, spices mixing together to create a powerful smell that could bring Keith to his knees in an instant. Keith saw him speaking to a guard, eyeing Keith until the other guard finally left.

“Kogane! Come here.”

Keith flinched and slowly made his way over to Shiro. He eyed him, arms crossed when he stood in front of him. “What do you want?”

“Breakfast is in ten minutes. I'm taking you there, and you'll be eating in my office.”

“In your office?” Keith spat. “Soon enough I'm going to get jumped on when none of you are looking, and it's going to be because I get all this special fucking treatment for being an omega. I don't like it!”

“Do you _want_ to get jumped on, or would you rather sit in my office and eat so you don't get overwhelmed? It doesn't take a lot to trigger a heat, especially if an omega is this sensitive- and don't say you're not sensitive,” Shiro stared him down. “You're sensitive.”

Keith sighed shakily and then nodded his head. “Fine.” He groaned and began to walk out of the block and to breakfast. Shiro was practically breathing down his neck. What the hell is wrong with this guy? He was weird a guard, but there was this weird part of him that liked Shiro being so close to him… “You sure do like breaking into my personal space, huh? Can you back the fuck up, please? Thanks.”

Shiro scoffed and backed up a little so Keith had room to walk. Keith let out a breath of fresh air, eyes sliding shut. He could calm down now. He walked calmly to the lunchroom, stepping inside when he was able to. He moved to the line, grabbed his breakfast, and then walked towards Shiro. Everyone was staring at him again and it was pissing him off. This was all because he was receiving special treatment by Shiro. Second day here and he was already an enemy to the whole prison. This was not how Keith wanted to start out his first few days in prison. Not at all.

“Come on, Kogane. Follow me.”

“Why do you have your own office? You’re not the warden.”

“My good work in keeping the inmates in line comes with promotions and little benefits, as well as with my degree and education I help with counseling,” Shiro pointed out. “Everyone generally tends to fear me for all the right reasons. I could easily snap a neck if I wanted to, but I would rather keep my job and not join the rest of them for murder.” He smiled at Keith as he walked, then he faced forward. This was his life. He worked for a prison and actually enjoyed it since he had power as an alpha. Having power is the only thing he's ever wanted. “The warden hates me but has to respect me, and the feels are mutual. He is aware that he holds no true power here unless it goes through me.”

And that was for sure.

Shiro entered his office and held the door open for Keith, closing it when he entered. He locked the door and watched as Keith set his food down and began eating. Shiro moved to sit down in front of him, getting out two bags. “Here. Stop eating that shit.” He pushed the bag towards him. Holy shit.

“McDonald's?” Keith whispered and quickly grabbed the bag. He opened it up and began to take everything out. “You are fucking amazing…” He mumbled, unwrapping the burger, opening up the chicken nuggets, and then he grabbed the fries. This was a lot of food, but Keith was devouring it all.

“Do you like milkshakes? I have them in the cooler so they might not be… as milkshakey anymore,” Shiro got up so he could grab the two shakes, setting one down in front of Keith. He watched as Keith slurped happily on it. “God- You eat a lot.”

Keith laughed softly the moment the other pointed this out. He nodded his head and took a sip of the shake. He then leaned back a bit. “This is so good…” He mumbled. “Thank you so much.”

Shiro grinned. He had other intentions for doing this, of course, but he was acting sweet. “I am glad I could please you. I come off as harsh, but I can be sweet sometimes.” He nodded his head and then stood up. “I have a question. When are you due for your heat?”

Keith raised a brow. “Excuse me…?”

“It's so we know that we have to place you somewhere. We don't have a room for you so we might have to get a cot for you and place it in an office. The offices are more guarded, so it only makes sense. Would you like to stay in mine?”

Keith widened his eyes and stared at him for a moment. “You mean… That? I could stay in here for my heat? I would be… safe?”

“Yeah. You just have to tell me when you’re due so I can make the arrangements.”

Keith thought for a moment. The last time he had checked his app was… Two days previously when he was allowed to. His heat was supposed to start… “In twelve days. I have to start nesting seven days from now, maybe sooner. It's also dangerous for me to be around others when I am in pre-heat.”

“Why, of course,” Shiro nodded his head. “I am willing to take care of you. You have officially become my responsibility. The warden doesn't want a fuckfest over a male omega getting… badly hurt. It seems like word has gotten out about you and your conviction. He had a meeting last night about it. We have had an omega here before, but they were mated already. You are the first unmated omega to have ever made it to this prison.”

“Wow. Don't I feel special…” Keith sighed and rubbed his neck. “I’m glad I didn’t mate.”

“… did you ever spend your heat with anyone?”

“I didn't trust my ex enough.” Keith shook his head and took a few more bites of his food. He then sipped at his shake again. “I hated his guts at some point. But there _has_  been one person I spent my first heat with. I don't even talk to him anymore since he fell off the face of the earth, but it is what it is. I don't have a lot of luck with love, so I just don't love anyone.”

And he might as well never love anyone. He was going to be alone for a long time.

 

Shiro bit down on his bottom lip. It was taking a lot of self-control to not… Get up and bend the omega over his desk. He looked so precious with his face glum and looking all upset over his past. Keith was feeling a wave of emotions now, trying to hold everything back.  
  
“It seems like you grew up in a hard environment. Did you even have a family you could call your own, Keith?” Shiro knew it was a personal question, but he hoped that the other wouldn’t get too offended by him trying to pry. He was prying, of course, with a small sense of caring. He was trying to get into his pants, but at the same time, he wanted to be knowledgeable of who Keith was as a person. He knew that Keith might think differently of the situation at first, but Shiro had… reasons. Keith was easier than what he thought he was. The look on Keith’s face was showing that he was vulnerable.  
  
And he honestly was.  
  
“I… Never did have a family. They live in Korea and don’t even want anything to do with me. I think my real mom and dad are back together again, which kind of sucks. It’s what I’ve heard, at least. I honestly hope it’s not the truth... “ Keith played with his own fingers before then shaking it off, deciding to devour his food and focus more on that than talking now. He didn’t care that Shiro was looking at him. He liked it that Shiro was looking at him. It seems like it wasn’t too hard to gain Keith’s trust, but it still wasn’t fully gained and wouldn’t be for a good bit.  
  
“Listen…” Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand. “Don’t beat yourself up over it. I am sure your parents did want you, but maybe something stopped them from keeping you around. I know that I want you around, not just because you’re an omega, but you are going to be a good guy. You will have your time. I can see it.” He was buttering the bread and doing so smoothly. Seeing that smile on Keith’s face made Shiro feel proud of himself. He didn’t think Keith would be this easy of a shell to crack, but it seems like he’s been hitting all the good points so far.  
  
“You’re not bad, Shiro.” Keith smiled a little, something he never did. Heck, he rarely ever spoke this much to someone. Speaking was never his strong suit, especially when he felt like talking was pointless. Some people didn’t know how to keep up a conversation and he was one of those people. Conversations were sometimes pointless and they rarely ever meant something to Keith. This one actually meant a lot. It made him realize that there was someone to count on in this prison.  
  
“No. I’m bad.” Shiro retorted, staring into Keith’s eyes. “I have bad intentions just like the rest of them, but I have healthier ways of dealing with them, and I’m sure you would’ve become aware of this sooner or later.” He stood up and glanced at the food. “You’re not even finished yet? Are you still hungry?”  
  
“...I...I am getting full,” Keith stared at him. He was big compared to him. He was a dominating figure and… He knew this was a bad idea, but Keith always loved bad ideas. “I’m almost done…”  
  
“I can see that.” Shiro nodded his head and grabbed his own shake again by reaching over Keith. He took a sip of it as he was staring down towards Keith. “Finish it. I don’t want it to go to waste.”  
  
Keith grabbed what he had left, taking small bites of it until he decided to finish it all up. The moment his food was gone was the moment he realized that he should have taken his sweet time. He knew he couldn’t trust Shiro for too long. He knew he was eventually going to eventually want something from Keith. It was bound to happen. It’s prison. What good can come out of prison without their being some sort of catch? He kept watching Shiro, watching as his hands moved down to undo the belt on his pants.  
  
“You saw it coming, didn’t you,” Shiro chuckled.  
  
“Why would anything good come for free in prison?” Keith sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“I have a proposition for you,” Shiro smiled, his voice hushed. “How about you become my bitch, as some would say? That way no one will definitely touch you.” He leaned down, cupping his chin. “I will be gentle with you. I will make sure you get treated with respect, as long as you comply with my orders when I give them to you and you don’t talk back. I know you want me. I can tell from the look in your eye and your calmness. If you didn’t want me, you wouldn’t be this calm. You would try to get up and leave, then I would stop you, and I’m sure you don’t want that. I’m not mean enough to do that. I would talk you into it, make you want me.”  
  
Keith sighed and shook his head. “If this is how I am going to get protected, then I guess…” He let out a shaky sigh. He had no real choice but to accept these terms. Shiro is attractive, Keith will admit that, and he would have wanted him eventually. Even now with his commanding voice and words that screamed danger, Keith did desire Shiro.  
  
“You’re so obedient. It’s… Cute.” Shiro sighed happily and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “You’re going to be a good pet to play with, let me tell you that.”  
  
“As long as you protect me, I’m allowing this. I can’t deny that I have some sort of attraction towards you. Who wouldn’t?” Keith rubbed his thighs slowly, only to then unbutton and unzip Shiro’s pants. “Are you…”  
  
Shiro pats his head, not answering his question as he slid his pants down and boxers down slightly. He carefully took his cock out, grinning when he noticed that the other looked shocked to see his large size. Shiro wasn’t playing when he mentioned to others that he had a large cock. He never got the chance to use it for another reason, too: He knew others tend to fear such a size, and he wasn’t not going to be left there in the dark just because someone was terrified over his dick. If they couldn’t handle it, then they could go fuck themselves. Keith looked confident enough to take it in though. That was the good part about it all.  
  
“Go on, Keith.” Shiro urged him, giving his lips a little nudge with the tip of his cock. “Don’t make me wait too long, _please_.”  
  
Keith huffed, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip. He slid his tongue against the slit of his cock, wrapping his tongue around the head gently. Then he parted his lips, eyes closing as he opened his mouth all the way. He took the head of his cock in first, giving it a few quick sucks to test the waters. He had a salty taste, but to him, it tasted… Amazing. Keith’s eyes clouded over with lust as he began to move his head down slowly, taking in as much as he could before beginning to bob his head back and forth. He moaned around the thick length, sucking softly to tease Shiro. He felt Shiro move his hand to the back of his head, gripping his hair slightly. That felt so good…  
  
“Hhh… Mmph…” Keith tilted his head to the side as he bobbed his head back and forth, digging his nails into Shiro’s thighs with one hand, the other wrapping around the base of his cock so he could stroke him. This wasn’t against his will. He chose to do this willingly so he didn’t have to face the consequences of having the other wreck his face without his consent. Would Shiro really do that…? Keith loved the feel of Shiro’s cock in his mouth. It was warm and heavy on his tongue, the taste of it salty yet clean. Thank God he washed well. Holy fuck.  
  
“Mmm… Fuck…” Shiro groaned with his head tilted back as he rocked his hips slightly. “That feels fucking fantastic, Keith… You’re doing so fucking good… But suck me harder.”  
  
Keith immediately complied with his request, sucking the other slightly harder and hollowing his cheeks. He closed his eyes as he tightened his grip on the base of his cock. He felt good in his hand as well. It seemed like Shiro felt good… Anywhere. Keith was obedient with his actions, making sure to move his head back and forth at a speed that wouldn’t be too strenuous on him, yet pleasurable to Shiro. He sucked and swallowed around his cock, taking him into his throat with a slight struggle, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He moved his head slightly faster when he grew used to fucking his cock with his mouth.  
  
And he could feel Shiro’s cock throbbing. It only made Keith press on more, sliding his tongue up and down on the underside of his shaft as he sucked and swallowed around him more and more. He sucked as hard as he could manage, saliva sliding down the corners of his mouth. His jaw was going to hurt like a bitch after this. He was surprised he even managed to take Shiro in this much. It wasn’t a lot, but it was still enough to please Shiro as he fucked his cock with his fist and his mouth. He gave his cock tiny squeezes here and there, loving the breathy moan that Shiro would let out when he squeezed so suddenly.

  
“Fuck… Fuck… I’m going to cum…” Shiro moaned as he rocked his hips a little harder. “Fuck, Keith. Fuck… Fuck…”  
  
Keith twitched when the other said his name in such a way, it only made him press on further, small moans escaping his lips as he moved his hand down to play with himself a little. He rubbed his cock through his pants as his other hand focused on pleasuring him, mouth sliding up and down on his cock. He pushed down as much as he could due to the other forcing his head down. He felt him shoot his load down his throat, causing Keith to let out choked moan after choked moan, pumping him through his orgasm. He pulled away when the other released his hand, staring up at him. His lips were parted, cum smeared, and his mouth was still a little full. Bittersweet…  
  
“Swallow it all,” Shiro ordered.  
  
Keith opened his mouth further and swallowed the male’s cum, eyes half-lidded as he gazed up towards him. Yeah, he got off to being mouth fucked, and he genuinely felt ashamed over it. Was he going to receive anything in return? He… Hoped.  
  
“You smell so thick of arousal…” Shiro mumbled. His own head was spinning. “I don’t think I can let you go out like that. Come here…”  
  
Keith moved closer, leaning up to wrap his arms around his neck. He licked his lips as if he had had a tasty little treat, staring at Shiro when doing so. Shiro laughed and pressed his lips against his lips, head tilting to the side. The kiss was deep and hot, tongue immediately sliding against tongue the moment their lips parted, a small noise escaping the older when he tasted his own release. Shiro cupped the back of Keith’s head, gripping his hair, feeling both of Keith’s hands grasping at his hair and sometimes running his fingers through his hair. It felt so… Nice… Keith didn’t know why he felt so calm, but he was surely going to hate Shiro for this later. Keith was just in a big mood to have something like this from someone who actually, genuinely gave a shit about him. Shiro was willing to protect him, and yeah it might be for sex, but this was gentle and sweet unlike with his ex who only wanted to fuck him so he could get Keith to continue doing business with everyone. It was… Shitty to think that he was receiving more from a guard who was corrupt in his own little way.  
  
Keith pulled away from Shiro, a string of saliva following from his lips. He was panting, eyes glossed slightly as his hands gripped his shoulders now. He could barely keep himself up, and standing on his tiptoes made nothing better. He saw that Shiro had to bend down just to kiss Keith and that made Keith… Happy? He’s always loved height differences, his ex being short and a beta. This was an alpha who was large in size… Everywhere.  
  
Keith moved a hand to grab the milkshake beside them, taking a small sip and then sighing when he was done. “There. Now I won’t taste like your cum…” He then pressed his face into Shiro’s neck. It was… Warm and inviting. He could feel Shiro tightly wrapping his arms around Keith.

  
“You’re so small, yet you feel… Strong?” Shiro blinked and raised a brow.  
  
“I used to work out all the time to compensate for when my body gets like shit since I have to eat a lot before a heat or I am fucked over. My weight tends to go down fast when I am working myself too hard…”  
  
“I can see that,” Shiro nodded his head, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You are so fucking sensitive… Holy shit…” He was glancing down, noticing that the other was soaking wet through his pants. “Do you want me to fuck you right now? Is that what you want? I can fuck your pretty little ass right here and right now…”  
  
Keith breathed shakily and then nodded his head. “Damn it…” He mumbled and pressed his face against his chest. “I don’t know why I got so turned on by that…” He sighed and closed his eyes, running his fingers through his own hair. “It just… It just felt so good to have your cock inside of my mouth…”  
  
Shiro grinned and ruffled up his hair. Ah, he would have to fix that before he left. Well, whatever. He could let it stay messed up for right now. He lifted Keith up and moved him on the desk, spreading his legs out slowly. He made it so Keith’s feet were pressed against the edge of the desk, sliding down Keith’s pants and boxers slowly. He couldn’t wait to get the chance to fuck his cute little cunt. He knew Keith was aching and wet, but he wanted to make sure he was also properly prepared if he needed it, and Shiro was sure that Keith needed it.

Shiro watched as Keith grabbed the milkshake beside it, lazily taking a sip as Shiro was practically drooling over the smell surrounding him and how good Keith looked. Shiro could barely wait anymore, so preparations would have to be rushed. He slipped one finger inside of Keith’s cunt, wiggling it around inside of his body. He pushed the finger in and out, then slipped the second one in when he felt that Keith was perfectly fine with one finger (and he noticed it within at least a minute of fingering him). Keith seemed perfectly fine with two, except he was tight as fuck. Shiro had to spread his fingers apart in a scissoring motion to make sure he was stretching the boy out properly, a small smile on his face as he saw Keith moaning with his mouth around the straw.

Keith began moving his hips the more he felt those fingers fuck into him. He let out a gentle whine when he felt a third finger sliding inside of his body, pushing against his fingers a little happily. It felt good to feel something inside of him again, but he wanted to be fucked. He could barely wait for the male’s cock, except he had to. Shiro was fucking huge and he didn’t think he could take him in easily without being prepared. So, he acted patient and rocked his hips as he was fucked into. He tilted his head back at one point as he felt him rubbing up against his sweet spot, cheeks a little flushed. It felt so good to be pleasured like this, not wanting the pleasure to stop as he moved his hips a little. Three fingers deep inside of his body were enough to drive him absolutely insane, and he was sure it would be a decent amount of preparation.  
  
And keyword on decent.  
  
Keith knew the other’s size and he knew that it would be a bitch to take in, but he had to suck it up and deal with it. He was a man and he could do it, he knew it, and he wasn’t going to cry or bitch about it. He got himself into this mess trusting the other man, so he knew that he needed to listen or he would have to pay bad consequences for it. So, he pushed and pushed against the fingers, wiggling his hips and even moaned out so he could feel them slip more into his body. He breathed, lips parted, and then knocked his head back as he felt the other rubbing up against his sweet spot. Ah...Over and over again he crooked his fingers. He could hear Shiro grunt in annoyance at how long this whole thing was taking but did Keith really care? No. Not really. He didn’t want to tear due to the other’s impatience.  
  
Why was he… Going along with this?  
  
“Shiro… Ahh…” Keith gasped and widened his eyes. “This… I think I’m ready…”  
  
Shiro was quick to withdraw his fingers, staring into the other’s eyes as he licked them. Then he moved to grab Keith’s hips, pressing him closer to the edge of the desk, one hand only moving to grip his own cock. “You sure you’re ready, baby?”  
  
Keith sighed and nodded his head, tilting his head back. “I’m sure…”  
  
Shiro nodded and pressed the tip against his twitching entrance, sliding it in gently. He could feel the tight heat tightening even more around his cock but then heard Keith shudder and his insides relax. That only made Shiro push on in further, pushing and pushing until he was halfway into his cunt, breathing unsteady now. It felt good to feel the other’s insides pulsating around his cock, throbbing with need as it was greedily sucking him in. He wasn’t expecting it, that’s for sure, but Shiro sure as hell loved to experience it. Keith was trembling underneath him, soft pants escaping his lips over and over again as his hands grasped at the desk underneath him. Shiro could tell he was enjoying every second of it, in fact, he could see that Keith wanted more from how he was pushing his hips down.  
  
So Shiro was giving him more.  
  
Keith moved his hips more and cried out gently when the other pushed the rest of his cock deep inside of his body. He could feel the top of his knot pressing against his entrance, but he knew it wasn’t inflated yet. He hoped the other would knot him, to be honest. He wanted to feel the other knot him, filling him up with as much as he was able to. The thought of it was enough to make Keith shiver, whining for more and more. He usually wasn’t this submissive when it came to someone, but with Shiro, he couldn’t help it at all. He was trembling, shaking, and moaning like a true bitch in heat even if he wasn’t due yet. He was simply… Craving his cock, craving his knot, and craving to feel his cock sliding in and out of him at a fast pace.  
  
“Shiro… Please…” Keith let out, breathlessly. “Fuck… Fuck me…”  
  
Shiro grunted. “Alright, Keith… If you say so…”  
  
Shiro slid himself out nearly all the way, only to force his cock back into the male in a quick motion. Following that, he began to move his hips at a steady pace with the occasional rapid motion that left Keith crying out. At first, the thought of being fucked by Shiro was alarming, but in the end, he did want this. It was a deep desire, and the alpha male did wonders to his body, things he didn't know someone could do.  
  
More and more he wanted this cock buried deep inside of him.  
  
Shiro’s movements were slow and hard. Keith could feel ever drag of the head and thick shaft inside of his body, and he could feel it sliding in and out of his body easily. It felt so nice, this feeling, knowing that the other was only giving him something that he wanted. He wasn’t expecting Shiro to fulfill his desires or anyone for that matter, but Keith was easily giving himself up for a man who seemed so sweet yet was so twisted. Shiro began to thrust a little faster when he heard Keith moaning more from the pleasure than the aching burn going on deep inside of his body. He pressed all the way in and pulled nearly all the way out before slamming his cock back into the tight space. The motions were repeatedly continued, lips attacking visible skin on the other’s body when he leaned forward a little.  
  
And Keith latched onto Shiro, tightly, nails digging into his back as his legs wrapped around Shiro’s waist, drawing him in closer. This made Shiro hump into the smaller faster and harder, hearing soft cries of pleasure escaping with each press inward. He could only imagine how it would feel to be inside of the other’s ass, drilling right into his prostate and making sure he came from the stimulation. Shiro could only imagine what it would feel like to feel an even tighter heat constricting his cock and making him moan and moan. Shiro didn’t mind expressing how he felt when it came to sex, or at least now he knows. After living a whole life of not having any experience under his belt, he was finally noticing what type of person he was.  
  
Sex has never been something that he enjoyed, to be fair, or rather something enjoyable to think about. Yes, he enjoyed watching porn but to have an actual partner seemed to disgust him on occasion. He has heard of alphas who spend their ruts alone, not wishing to have a partner until it was someone who they trust, but he has also heard of many who just fuck around for the sake of fucking. Shiro said he would never become one of those, yet here he was, fucking into a beautiful little omega who was crying out for him and moaning like a slut. He rocked his hips a whole lot harder and faster now, fucking into Keith no sense of being careful anymore.  
  
And Keith loved it.  
  
Keith moved his hips along with Shiro’s movements, crying out and screaming softly in the utmost pleasure. He threw his head back, uncaring of the world outside of the door. No one would dare come in, and Keith knew this now. Shiro was feared by anyone and everyone, even the warden himself, and there was nothing Keith could do about it. Why would he want something done? He loved the feeling of another man deep inside of him again, a feeling that he could never forget… And yet this was a new feeling entirely. Shiro was absolutely wrecking him, stretching him further than what anyone ever has. It… It felt fucking fantastic.  
  
And he never wanted it to stop. It was a cruel, twisted fate, and yet Keith really didn’t want to stop. He consented to this in his little way that seemed like it was forced, but to Keith, it was him saying yes all along.  
  
The movements grew erratic, yet the fucking was steady and Shiro never seemed to miss a beat. He moved in, he moved out, and he sheathed his cock all the way inside of Keith with each and every thrust, knot bumping up against his hole every single time. Keith was a moaning mess, trembling underneath him, grasping at whatever he could as he kicked his legs and arched his back; moved his hips and called his name. Over and over again, more and more, until all that was left of a sense of mind was a muddled mess with random, coherent thoughts. Somehow, Shiro knew how to fuck into Keith correctly. Not once did Shiro take his eyes off of the beauty before him.  
  
If only they could have met under better circumstances and better terms.  
  
Keith wrapped his arms and his body around Shiro as tight as he was able to, locking himself to him and never wanting to let go. He loved having this death grip on Shiro, their eyes continuing to lock together as Shiro was fucking him harder and faster, thrusting and thrusting without a care in the goddamn world. It was as if they were the only ones in the building with how hard Shiro was fucking Keith and how loud Keith was being, but finally, Shiro calmed him down by placing a soft kiss to his lips, gently sliding his lips against his and gently pushed his tongue deep inside of his mouth. He increasingly became rougher with his adventure inside of his mouth the more time passed on. Keith moaned with delight, back arched a little more as he moved his hips harder against him, pant after pant escaping him when the other would pull away for a moment to catch his breath. It was nice, the moment was somewhat intimate, and it was odd in such a setting as this.  
  
But Keith didn't mind it.  
  
Shiro shifted away so he could grab the other’s hips in a rough manner, grunting as he fucked into him as fast as he could manage to until he began to moan on his own more and more. Keith’s body was continuously moving with his thrusts, cock bouncing and slapping against his skin every so often until finally, he let out a small cry. He couldn’t handle it.  
  
Keith came and he came hard, hands grasping at the edges of the table when he came, causing Shiro to grunt and release deep inside of Keith without any warning whatsoever, not pushing his knot past his rim to avoid getting stuck together. It felt great, though, to cum buckets deep inside of the inmate. Keith deserved to be fucked out. He deserved to be a mess, shaking and crying from the pleasure he had endured, cunt twitching around the large cock buried deep inside of him.  
  
Shiro slowly pulled out of the male, pushing his knees to his chest so he was raised in a way where not too much cum would flow out of his body. Keith was twitching, face flushed, eyes glancing at Shiro. Was he a bit disgusted at himself? Somewhat, but not entirely. If the circumstances were any different, he wouldn’t have allowed just someone to fuck him like this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. It’s not like he would have been able to resist Shiro’s scent in any other scenario. In a way, he knew he would have eventually even if the other did back down. Shiro had a scent like no other, one that kept Keith on his toes since his first day here and one that made him want to follow him around and have him claim him.  
  
Was this the only way he would survive? To be claimed by an alpha for the rest of his life? He wasn’t thinking clearly, and maybe it was a side effect from being knocked into preheat a little sooner than was due, but he wouldn’t mind being taken by the alpha before him. In the end, he enjoyed it, and there was nothing he could do about that.  
  
“Shiro…” Keith mumbled, staring up towards him, biting on his bottom lip. “Hey, I might be flexible, but this is still a little uncomfortable, you know…” He grumbled, watching as Shiro rolled his eyes.  
  
“Sue me for liking the sight of all my cum deep inside you. I couldn’t afford to knot you, though, so I went with this.” Shiro hummed. “I won’t exactly be able to slide a plug inside of you. Not with you as a prisoner.” He massaged his thighs with both his metal hand and his flesh one. That was when Keith noticed the difference officially.

What happened to him…?

Keith observed him, staring at him up and down, wondering what other parts of him were different. That was the only part, and of course, it had startled him at first, but he tried not to overthink about it. When finally he was set down, he shifted and began to slide his clothing back up his legs. God, he still was going to be a sticky mess because of him. This was great. This was amazing, actually. He glanced at Shiro.

“You’re kind of fucked up, you know?” Keith rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. “But hey, I like you. Yeah, I didn't like it at first, but…” He sighed. “At least a prisoner who has some sexually transmitted disease didn’t get to me? I guess you could call that a plus?” He shrugged. Shiro gazed at him with a puzzled expression and Keith waved it off. “What I'm saying is… I should be glad someone else didn’t take me in and do much worse, alright?” He stared up towards him and smiled wearily.  
  
“I understand what you mean,” Shiro smiled gently. “I am glad I helped you as well, I must say. No one will touch you now. If they do, then they have something else coming for them.” He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips, only to run his fingers slowly through his hair. He moved his head away and stepped back. “You will spend your heat here. We don't have a private room for you to stay in, plus you need constant supervision. I know it seems unorthodox, but would you perhaps be comfortable with me being your partner for your heat? I want to be there to protect you, and I… Just think it would be better for you.”  
  
Keith closed his eyes and then nodded his head. He understood what could happen if someone did decide to wander in without even thinking on it, and quite frankly he didn’t want it to happen. He would rather have something happen between him and Shiro again than something to happen between him and an inmate, besides… Shiro actually was a pretty sweet guy even though his motives had been bad in the first place. He could ignore it and just think about the slight good in him that he has seen so far. Maybe they didn’t have sex under the best of circumstances, but was Keith really going to be upset over that? No. Not really. God, what a fucked up situation going on in his mind. He really didn’t know what to do about it anymore, but for now, he would simply deal with the thoughts and think about his potential future and his potential heat coming up.  
  
“I’m glad you agreed…” Shiro sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I feel like it would be… Bad if you spent your heat alone. I would have been outside of the room the whole time, whimpering and whining. I feel this some sort of attachment towards you…” He then grits his teeth. “And if I had to leave, I would have been scared because what if an alpha ended up bribing a guard to get to you, and…”  
  
Keith flinched, staring at the male. Why did he seem so… Panicked? He suddenly shifted, running his fingers through his hair, leaning up to press a kiss to Shiro’s lips. He closed his eyes as he kissed him softly, a small smile forming on his lips when he felt Shiro calm down. He moved his head away and whispered to him, “Listen, you said you were bad… But I don’t think so. You made a mistake, a mistake that could have been handled better. I know you have some good in you. You’re better than any other guard here. I like you, Shiro. My view thirty minutes ago has changed. You were soft and eventually rough with me, just the way I like it. You are a decent person; not the best, but you’re decent.”  
  
Shiro couldn’t help but smile, cupping his cheeks. He nodded his head, resting their foreheads together, and said, “I’m glad you think so.”


	2. Job Assignment

There was something about the way the others eyed the omega after having seen him come out of Shiro’s office with a bunch of marks on him that pleased Keith. For once, they seemed to avoid looking at him at all, and when they did, they quickly looked away after a glance. Should their eyes linger for too long, there would be shitty things no one would find out about happening in the blind spots of the security cameras; Keith bore the scent of a possessive alpha, and even the lowest inmate knew better than to touch someone else's property.   
  
Shiro was… Terrifying.   
  
Keith was beginning to go to Shiro’s office more and more, especially since he had to prepare for his upcoming heat. He would sometimes go into the room to quietly sit on his lap and scent him up, or he would make something in his corner of the room to for his nest. It felt weird to be doing this all in a place with strange and different smells, but what could he do?    
  
“Keith… Is this how you prepare for all of your heats?” Shiro asked. It had been five days since he’s fucked Keith, and Keith seemed to be showing more and more signs of his heat coming soon, including this sweet and sickening scent that was killing him a little bit. “I mean, you sure are on me a lot, and you love rubbing your face against my glands?”    
  
Keith nodded his head. “Except… I’ve only had one partner. I haven’t experienced another heat with anyone else, so don’t let me down?” He then ran his fingers through his hair. He was growing to actually like the other. He was softer and sweeter, perhaps regretting his decision from a few days back.   
  
Except Shiro didn’t, although he felt like he could have waited a lot longer than what he had, but Shiro had been a little antsy and knew that people would try and go after Keith even before he tried. He couldn’t risk it, so he did what he did and, well, in the end, it turned out to be fine and Keith seemed to get over things pretty quick.   
  
“I won’t let you down. Are you comfortable here? Would you perhaps like more blankets? I could get your more…”    
  
Keith shook his head. “I like it in here… And you brought in a lot of blankets to where it’s comfortable, as well as a lot of pillows. Maybe another blanket or two would help.” He stared up towards him quietly, then he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “You smell a little sweeter yourself. I might be triggering the rut in you? If only I weren’t in prison…” He purred, pressing kisses over and over again to his neck. “I don’t like it here…”   
  
“Have people been looking at you incorrectly? If so, you will let me know, right?” Shiro raised a brow, squeezing his side lightly. Then he pressed kisses to his neck, nipping at it, marking it up nice and slowly. “I want you to stay safe and protected… No one is allowed to look at you inappropriately or even talk to you in such a way that I will deem improper. You’re mine.” He growled, and then bit into his scent gland lightly, not enough to bond him. He would save that for a later time.    
  
“You’re so possessive…” Keith mumbled, pressing his face into his shoulder, nipping at his clothing a little angrily, only to then move his head away and think. “I like how possessive you are…” He had to admit. “It makes me feel like I am actually thought about? My ex would never make me feel this way. You’re special in your own little way.”   
  
“I’m glad that I’m special. It’s all I’ve ever wanted, really. I’ve never made someone feel this special before, and no one has really made me feel this special as well.” Shiro then shrugged. “I haven’t really been with anyone before, especially since I became a guard early on in my life. It’s a great job, not too good for pay, but I’ve saved up enough even without the help of my family. They say I should find a better job, maybe join the company. I’ve thought about it, and maybe when this is all over and done with and I can protect you out in the real world, I might.”   
  
Keith raised a brow. Was he saying that he genuinely wanted Keith to be his? It made him feel a little… weird. He could feel his heart thumping harder against his chest. “You want to stay in my life? Mine? Why? I’m just a prisoner.”   
  
“You can get off within six months if you wanted to. I read your case file. All you need to do is be good and maybe, just maybe, you can get out earlier.” Shiro shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. “You did name people as well, which makes your case even stronger. You’re an omega, they tend to give special treatment to omegas so there isn’t a lawsuit. I feel like you can get out of this shit before you know it.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead, then closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against his shoulder. “I'm a bit sappy, I don’t know why, but I feel this strong connection to you. I should have started off with that first…”   
  
Keith shifted so he could rest his head against his neck, wanting to be buried in that sweet and sickening scent that made his head spin. He found himself nuzzling and kissing at his scent gland. His cheeks were a little flushed, hands grasping at his shoulders and rubbing at them slowly. He was getting a little heated, that was for sure, and he needed to be a little more careful now. The good thing was that he had been taking his birth control since day one so there was no danger within the fact that Shiro enjoyed releasing deep inside of him and make him keep it there until he showered.   
  
It seems like Shiro didn’t like wasting his load.    
  
“Someone hungry?” Shiro teased, causing Keith to roll his eyes, but then he nodded his head. “I can feed you if that’s what you want?” He pressed kisses to Keith’s jawline. “I love it when I fill you with my cum, so all you have to do is just say so and--”   
  
“Mr. Shirogane?” There was a knock at the door, causing Shiro to growl, glancing at it. “I have some more paperwork for you. You also have a prisoner wishing to speak to you.”    
  
Shiro sighed and then glanced at Keith. “I’m sorry, baby. Why don’t you go and get set up for your job assignment? You should go see the warden..” He then pressed kisses to his heavily marked neck, lips tracing them over again as if reliving the moment they had been made. “Don’t worry about these, okay?”   
  
Keith nodded and then pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “I’ll talk to you soon, then.” He nuzzled into his scent gland one more time before moving away to walk out of the room. He needed to get his job assignment eventually, and he wasn’t willing to do that with cum deep inside of him. When leaving the office, he was taken to the warden with a guard at his side. Of course, protection.   
  
  
The Warden seemed rather scary looking the second he walked into the room. He eyed him carefully, biting down on his bottom lip a little bit. He didn’t keep in his scent whatsoever, and of course, he had to deal with the feeling he got deep inside of him. His omega side was unclaimed and desired an alpha, but at least his body wasn’t acting too much now that he was with Shiro. It was just his instincts telling him that there was an alpha in the room. Nothing more than that.   
  
“Take a seat,” The man said, voice cold, causing Keith to huff. Keith took his seat in front of the male and sighed. “So I see you are well since Shirogane is… taking care of you now? It seems like the alphas in your section are only eyeing you know, from what has been reported to me. I am glad there have been no issues. We would not want a lawsuit because you cannot tame your scent as well as you wish.”   
  
“Yeah. I’m not here for small talk though. I just want my job assignment, and then I want to get to my job so I can make some money.”  Keith rubbed his arm for a moment. He glanced at the plaque on the desk, trying to read out the name. ‘Sendak,’ huh?   
  
“Let me pull up your file.” Sendak hummed as he grabbed the file that was sat upon his desk, taking a small glance towards it before then nodding his head. “It seems you’ve been assigned to the commissary job. You got lucky. We just had someone in the position leave, and you will be able to cycle through with another prisoner.”   
  
Keith rubbed the back of his neck a little. “Alright.” Was he trying to make it so Shiro wasn’t around him as much? Was he trying to tear them apart? What were his plans?    
  
Sendak chuckled. “You look terrified. I like it.” He leaned forward. “Be scared, Keith. This is a prison. You’re not going to be protected forever.”    
  
Keith glared at him, arms crossed. He was not amused by this man’s threat. “So you’re threatening an inmate now? ” He leaned forward a bit, staring deep into his eyes. “You’re just an asshole with nothing much to live for. You are the warden of a shitty prison. Look at you. Now you’re threatening inmates for your own personal enjoyment? I should tell Shiro…”   
  
Sendak could only scoff at his words, leaning back and waving his hand dismissively. “Go away. You piss me off.”    
  
“Thank you,” Keith stood with a satisfied smirk, walking out confidently, head high and back straight. He walked past a group of inmates on his way out, glaring towards them the moment they eyed him. No. He wasn't fucking dealing with their shitty and meaningless looks. He was going to think about himself and only himself now. No one else will be getting in his way.    
  
Only Shiro.   
  
…   
  
Keith found himself dreading the commissary job, but at least he had decent enough pay to get himself through it. He was stocking and fixing up the shelves in the back, had to make sure he updated the out-of-stock list, and he had to clean up things a little bit. He liked the job since he didn’t have to interact with others, but there was also a lot of heavy lifting involved when it came to big boxes of items that were just coming in, but it is what it is. By the time he was done, he had found himself exhausted and leaving the room to head straight towards Shiro’s office.   
  
Luckily, he was there, seemingly filing some paperwork. Keith closed the door behind him, rubbing his eyes a little as he walked to his chair.    
  
“Hey, shouldn’t you be in your cubicle? You’ll mess up count…” Shiro sighed, watching as Keith plopped himself down on his lap. “K-Keith…”   
  
“I fucking hate you, you know that?” Keith rasped as he rested his head against his shoulder. “You fucked up my life by claiming me as yours! Everyone’s still looking at me like they’ll eat me alive as soon as you turn your back like they’re planning to take me away from you. I was going about my business, doing my job, stacking up shit, but then I kept thinking about that time we did it, and you, and how you said I was yours and-- and all I can think about is you, I fucking hate you… right now.”    
  
Shiro grinned, a brow raised as he stared at the perplexed Keith. He then ran his fingers through his hair. “Is someone a little angry because he finds himself thinking about someone other than himself now? That’s cute... “    
  
Keith rolled his eyes and gave him a little shove. “Shut up,” He pointed out to him. “Don’t fucking say I’m cute. I’m trying my damn hardest not to punch the shit out of you for messing my mind up like this… But God, I can’t. Your scent draws me in, it’s killing me, and there is something there, but I just can’t put my finger on it.”   
  
“It’s the same with me…” Shiro had to say, rubbing the back of his neck slowly. “There was something that drew me to you the moment I saw you. I knew that I just wanted to and had to make you mine and, God, it’s taken a lot out of me to not spontaneously claim you as mine forever. It’s messed up, I know. This is my fault, and I know that I shouldn’t have done what I did to you, at least not the way I pursued you into this.,     
  
Keith shook his head. “I know your intentions weren’t to take advantage me, and I thought on it a little bit. I guess I liked it from the start, especially since you didn’t try to hurt me. You took care of me and I appreciate that, Shiro.” He stood up and groaned. “Do I have to go to count? I want to be in my nest… Everyone knows I’m an omega, and I made my nest in here…”   
  
Shiro groaned apologetically. “You should be going to count, but...” He exhaled and then shook his head, escaping for a moment to get up and leave the room. He informed a guard to include Keith in the count, not wanting the numbers to mess up, but there would be no point for him leaving and then coming back. He then went back into the room, sitting down and smiling at Keith. He was cute when he pouted. “Hey. You don’t have to leave.”   
  
A small huff escaped the smaller male’s lips, staring at him angrily with his brow twitching, only to then bury his face into Shiro’s chest. Shiro once again raised a brow, running his fingers slowly through Keith’s hair, wondering as to why he was suddenly acting in such a way. Was his heat closer than he thought it would be? Had Sendak said something to him? Shiro growled at the thought of Sendak saying something that would upset Keith in some sort of way. He hated the thought, it made him a little grouchy…   
  
And he didn’t ask what was wrong. He paged one of the officers to inform the rest that Keith should be included for count even if he wasn’t here, and while there were some protests on the matter, Shiro had the upper hand on everything. Sendak seemed afraid of him in his own way, or rather… He seemed intimidated by him, but not afraid. Shiro was yearning for that position of Warden, and while he did not have the exact title, he still played a significant role in the prison. He still held some sort of power, a power that could ruin Sendak if he wanted to. Sendak had power over him, too. He didn’t let Shiro just walk all over him like others thought he did, but Shiro constantly loomed over his head. He had power, and his power was dangerous.    
  
Running a prison held a lot of responsibilities, some in which Shiro felt nervous about. He knew he could take on a leadership role easily, but he had to go through it in his head. He shook the thought off for now playing with Keith’s hair, even twirling it to make a small curl, wanting to make sure that Keith was okay. From the how his body trembled… It seemed like something was going on with him, but Shiro couldn’t exactly understand what he was going through if he didn’t say anything to him. Damn it, Keith. Fucking say something. He didn’t want to force him to talk, but he wanted to hear his voice and hear his concerns.    
  
“Sendak threatened me…” Keith sighed, Shiro’s breath hitching the moment he heard this. “It was a small threat, but it was still something I didn’t like coming from his mouth.” He then glanced up at him. “Plus, I’m much closer to my heat than what I expected myself, and I don’t like that thought either. I don’t want to go into my heat so soon, but I can’t be much place else except in here and the cafeteria. Even my job was killing me today. He put me on a good job, but at the same time… It killed my back and my energy.”   
  
Shiro grunted and pressed his face into his neck. “It’s alright. If he does shit, I will fuck him up, but I’m sure he won’t. I have a lot on him, and he knows this. I can easily have him lose his job if I wanted to, and the shit he has on me might not even be helpful. It’s… A pleasant thought.” He chuckled, sliding his fingers down his back slowly. “You’re warm. Do you want something?”   
  
Keith nodded his head and moved off of him, gently pushing the other’s chair from his desk a little. Shiro blinked in shock, wondering what the other was planning on doing. He grinned the moment he saw that he was getting in between his legs, even spread them out a little. Did the other really want this, or was it the upcoming heat getting the best of him? Whatever it may be, Shiro wasn’t complaining as Keith undid his pants and slid them down slowly. Keith moved closer to the bulge in his boxers, sliding his tongue nice and slow against the fabric, head tilted to the side as he did tiny kitten laps. He then moved to suck on the growing bulge, grinning as Shiro’s cock strained against the fabric.    
  
Shiro let out sounds here and there the moment the other began to tease him through his clothing. He grasped at Keith’s hair, pressing his face a little more against his cock, feeling him suck at his balls through the fabric, small groans even escaping his lips at the feeling of the wet fabric against his sensitive flesh. 

  
Finally, Keith moved his head away and tugged down the male’s boxers, his cock springing out from underneath the fabric. Keith shivered the moment he saw his cock, leaning forward to slide his tongue nice and slowly up and down the shaft. His eyes gleamed as he glanced up towards Shiro, hazing over with lust as he spread his own knees apart and began to rub himself slowly. He could smell his arousal from where he was, and the smell of his cock was intoxicating. It made him want more than just his dick in his mouth.   
  
But now, this would satisfy him.  
  
Keith wrapped his mouth around the tip of his cock, sliding his tongue against the slit, dipping the tip of his tongue into the middle. He then began to slide his mouth down slowly on the thick flesh, taking in as much as he could. He was straining himself, that was for sure, especially since Shiro was rather large inside. He had to stretch his mouth as wide as he could, and even then it was hard to stuff his face with his cock. He still managed to, tongue sliding against the veins on his shaft as he stayed situated in one spot. He then sucked gently on the thick mass of flesh, eyes falling shut as his tongue swiped against the head every so often when he lifted his head up. He could hear Shiro moaning, which of course pleased Keith immensely knowing that he was actually getting a reaction out of him.   
  
Slowly, Keith began to bob his head up and down, eyes shut tightly as he sucked softly on his cock. The more he sucked, the harder it got, hand still rubbing his own cock through his pants. He slid his own pants down and his own underwear down. He needed some pleasure out of all of this, especially since the other was getting all the pleasure while Keith got nothing. He only hoped that Shiro would forgive him for achieving climax on his own, or at least almost climax on his own. His hand moved slowly on his cock as his mouth pumped Shiro’s cock. The more he did it, the faster he moved his mouth on his cock, soft moans escaping his own lips.  
  
His movements were faster now, moving more efficiently despite his jaw killing him from the far stretch. He continued to bob his head up and down, now beginning to suck as hard as he could, tongue sloppily running up and down the shaft as his head moved back and forth. He then moved his mouth away, sliding his tongue slowly against Shiro’s balls, giving his cock gentle tugs here and there as he sucked and licked at his balls. This was earning more of a reaction out of Shiro, moans spilling past his lips as he bucked his hips a bit into the feeling, until finally, Keith moved his head back to push his head down the best he could.  
  
Of course, Keith did end up gagging when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, and he couldn’t exactly deep throat him all too well, trying his damn hardest to. Perfect takes practice, so he needed to practice for him to eventually take him a little more into his throat, but he doubted it would happen any time soon.   
  
“Keith… Agh… Fuck. I’m going to cum if you keep that up…”  
  
And Keith did, loud moans escaping his lips the more he sucked on the other’s cock. He pushed his head as far as it could go, widening his eyes the moment he felt the other twitch and release his load. He greedily gulped every last drop down, having forgotten all about himself, dripping with slick and precum not yet on the verge of release. He pulled off of Shiro’s cock, staring up and into his eyes.  
  
“Come up here…” Shiro growled, pulling Keith to stand up. He wanted him right now. He wouldn’t stop until he got Keith in some sort of way, even if that meant sucking him dry. This was what he wanted. He wanted him.   
  
Keith scrambled onto his thighs, pressing his body up against Shiro’s in a hurry. He let out soft moans, biting down on the other shoulder. He felt hot, heated as if there were a thousand suns on his body scorching his skin. This was how it was. His mind was hazy, he could barely think, and his face was flushed. Soft pants escaped Keith’s lips, moving his hips nice and slow against Shiro’s sensitive cock. The other was an absolute mess, moaning like crazy under the omega, and that’s what made Keith even more heated. He loved it. He loved how he broke the male underneath him, how he moaned for him and thrust his hips up against his as if needy for the friction.  
  
But, Keith wasn’t expecting Shiro to lift him up, setting him on his shoulders. Keith wobbled a little, widening his eyes as he felt Shiro take in all of his cock right into his mouth. It made Keith cry out in sudden pleasure, back arched as his hands fisted his hair, but Shiro didn’t move. No. Instead, he urged the other to move his hips, causing Keith to widen his eyes. He began to move his hips just like how the other wanted him to, rocking back and forth in a nice and slow. Then he began to move faster, even harder, feeling his cock hit the back of Shiro’s throat over and over again. He was small, but at least he could do that, and even then the other seemed to not be phased by the action.  
  
In fact, when Keith glanced back, he saw that Shiro was achingly hard again, which made Keith only wonder if the other was going into his rut as well or he just got hard fast. Either way, it made Keith excited. He continued to move his hips, over and over again, face flushed when he felt himself nearing his release. Suddenly, he let out a gentle cry, bucking his hips harder and faster, more and more until he came. He came nice and hard, loud moan after moan escaping his lips, still pumping his hips until he was done with his orgasm, whole body twitching.   
  
While he wasn’t exactly in heat yet, he knew he was almost, and Shiro could sense it, too, which only made him grab Keith, turn him around, and pin him to his desk. Keith let out a soft cry in shock, glancing back towards Shiro in confusion as to why suddenly he was rough with him.  
  
But the look in his eye said it all, and Keith couldn’t help but feel a little more turned on by it.   
  
Shiro shoved his cock into Keith’s cunt, pressing in until the top of his knot was nestled against his entrance. Keith was a screaming mess into his arms, moving his hips back against the other’s cock, tears in his eyes as he felt Shiro pound into him without a second thought. Keith _loved_ it. His body had produced enough slick and inherently opened up for the other male, as part of his pre-heat preparation. The desk was pushed forward an inch or two across the carpeted floor with each thrust, Keith’s hips jutting into the table over and over again, bruising him on his hips. He couldn’t stop groaning and crying in pleasure, but he tried to hold himself down. However, when the other grabbed his hair and tugged his head back he had no choice but to let out his held-back scream.  
  
Keith loved the pleasure he got out of it, loved how the other fucked him without a care, knowing damn well he was in his workplace and fucking a prisoner, and yet he didn’t care. His hips moved nice and fast, moving in circles here and there to hit at all his walls. He was motivated by the noises leaving Keith’s mouth, motivated to keep on going and going until the other came. He was close himself after a while of fucking into Keith, moving the top of Keith’s uniform up to dig his nails into his back.   
  
“Shiro! Shiro!” Keith cried out over and over again. “I’m going to…”  
  
Shiro only pressed on further, continuing to fuck into Keith until the other couldn’t stand it anymore. Shiro did grip his cock to keep the mess from getting all over the floor, tugging and pulling on his cock for added pleasure. The moment he heard Keith shudder and cry out was the moment Shiro pushed himself all the way inside of Keith, knot popping as he released hard while Keith released along with him. Moan after moan spilled from their lips, Shiro burying his face into Keith’s shoulder, Keith nuzzling his nose into Shiro’s hair.  
  
Shiro continuously came, hips moving the best they could with his knot deep inside of him, until finally he was done. “Ah… Keith…” He mumbled. “You feel so good…” He whispered into his ear. “You smell so good… I can’t get over it…”   
  
Keith purred in response to his words, pressing his face against his neck as he nuzzled into it a little. He liked it. He liked how good the other felt pressed so deep inside of him, and how he treated him nice considering their roles in the prison hierarchy. He appreciated how nice he was to him despite wanting to break him. Who wouldn’t want to indulge in such temptations as making Keith scream? And while Keith could sometimes hold back, even the smallest sound he made was enough to rile the male up enough.  
  
When finally they came down from their high and Shiro’s knot popped out, Keith relaxed against him and got a moment to breathe. It was nice to relax in his arms, twitching as his muscles were beginning to relax. Shiro rubbed Keith's back carefully, wanting to soothe the omega a little more. He knew it had been a lot on his body in one night, and while Keith could take a lot more than what he had, Shiro still worried for him and wished to take care of him properly. Keith appreciated how sweet Shiro was to him, and how he always made it his job to comfort Keith. Keith could tell him that he hated Shiro all he wanted. Keith was Shiro's baby and there was nothing Keith could do about it. Could Shiro have done things a little differently? Perhaps, but his eagerness was his downfall, and he had to admit that it was.  
  
Keith would never complain about having Shiro in the deepest parts of him, pleasing him and fucking him all he wanted. He wanted more from him, so much more. Neither of them would ever come to regret what happened between them.


	3. The Early Arrival

Keith’s heat came a day earlier than he had expected. He was sat in the lunchroom, having been a little squirmy the night before, and as he ate he felt himself become increasingly hotter the more he sat there. He could smell his alpha, his Shiro, in the room, and all he wanted to do was feel him pressed up against him so tightly. He was terrified by the many different smells in the room, biting down on his bottom lip when he was finally finished with his food. He then found himself letting out a little whine, everyone’s attention catching on Keith’s scent.

Fuck. Fuck.    
  
Keith lazily got up and whined, walking over to Shiro shakily, Shiro seeming stiff with his eyes wide as he gazed at Keith. Keith moved closer to wrap his arms around Shiro, pressing his face into his neck so he could slide his tongue gently against his glands. He then bit into his neck a little, purring against it as he ruts himself against the alpha. He could feel the guard tense underneath his touch until he picked Keith up with the intent of carrying him away.   
  
“Shirogane! What are you doing?!”   
  
“Can’t you smell it, asshole? He’s in heat. He needs to get out of here” Shiro rolled his eyes and then walked out of the cafeteria. “Idiot…” He could feel this sense of aggression take over him for a moment, the smell surrounding his nose flaring up the alpha part of him.   
  
Keith whined and bit into his shoulder a little as the male walked them to his office. Once they were in, Keith was plopped down onto the nest and he scrambled to snuggle up under one of the blankets. It smelled so good, just like Shiro, just like all the clothes Shiro had brought in… It smelled so fucking good...  He found himself whining, moving onto his knees, lifting his hips up so his ass was in the air. He then slid down his pants slowly, glancing back towards Shiro with his whole body shaking.    
  
“Come on…” Keith panted. “Don’t… Don’t… Make me wait… You fucker…”    
  
Shiro raised a brow as tugged his belt off, watching as Keith’s thighs shook as he forced himself to keep his hips lifted. He grinned in appreciation at the sight before him, shoving his pants down to his knees and then moved to sit on them. Pressing the tip of his cock against Keith’s cunt, he pressed it in and out, licking his lips as he noticed that the other was sucking him in so greedily due to his heat. Easily, Shiro’s cock slid into Keith, and Keith let out a grunt in frustration at how gentle the action was.   
  
Keith wanted it rough. He wanted his omega side satisfied by this alpha, pressing back against his large cock to feel the knot nestled against his entrance. He loved the feeling, and he wanted more. He wanted to feel his knot shoved all the way inside of him, his cum pumped into him, filling him up until there was nothing left of Shiro. Keith raised his hips a little higher, which made Shiro grunt and begin his movements deep inside of the young omega. Keith knew this was going to be a long ride for Shiro considering he wasn’t in his rut, at least not yet depending on circumstances.    
  
Keith was thinking more about getting fucked over and over again until his body was satisfied and waiting for the next round of his heat to flash at him hotly. The movements were slow, gentle, something that confused the heat riddled omega slightly. He glanced back once again and spread one of his cheeks out, growling for the other to go harder inside of him.    
  
But it seems like Shiro wanted to take his sweet time doing whatever the hell he wanted, observing Keith as he tangled his robotic fingers through his hair a bit, pressing the palm against his head. Keith was radiating with heat, hair already sticking to his face as he moved his hips lazily against Shiro’s steady movements. He wanted to plead for him to do more, but that wasn’t entirely his style on how he liked to play. Keith wanted to wait until the last moment to beg for the alpha to fuck him like he meant it with his big fat cock, but in the meantime, he felt like his breathing was worsening the more he focused in on the fact that  _ Shiro _ was barely moving now.   
  
“Alpha…” Keith groaned. “Please…”    
  
Now his resolve was really slipping.   
  
Shiro sighed and ran his cool fingertips slide down his back and into the dip of his spine, moving and moving until finally, he slipped his fingers into his wet asshole, pushing them in and crooking them until they nudged against Keith’s prostate. Keith could only gasp at the sudden feeling, back arched as he felt himself releasing against the towel underneath his body. Shiro had strategically placed it there, telling Keith that it would be best to keep his nest clean of cum so he wouldn’t have to go out of his way later.   
  
Keith did not hate the decision.    
  
“Ha… Ahh… Shiro…”   
  
Keith was gripping his cock tight with his insides, causing Shiro to growl and begin to pump his hips at a faster pace. He dug his nails into his hip with his other hand, shoving his fingers in and out with the other. Shiro loved the noises he received from Keith, so he only pressed on further, causing Keith to get increasingly louder and even grip at the sheets underneath him so tight that his knuckles turned white. He knew he could easily rip through the fabric if provoked enough, but for right now he was satisfied slightly by what he was receiving and could get down with it. He let the pace slide as Shiro was picking it up.   
  
Soon enough, Shiro was slamming his cock over and over again deep inside of Keith, fingers twisting and turning inside of his ass as they recklessly fucked against his abused prostate. Keith couldn’t keep himself up anymore, so the only thing keeping him up was Shiro’s bruising grip on one side of his body, but even then with Shiro shaking like a leaf he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his own hips up much longer. Slumping forward and being humped into seemed like a better option.   
  
“Shiro… Ah… Shiro…” Keith cried out softly. “More! Alpha! More!” He was wavering between reality and his omega side, rocking his hips back a little harder the more the other fucked into him. He could feel Shiro’s cock swelling deep inside of him, on the brink of release, yet not ready to knot Keith while he was in this state. “More!” Keith was practically screaming at this point.    
  
“God, Keith… Your impatience suits you…” Shiro chuckled as he fucked into him the best he could. “I’m gonna… Cum… I’ll give you exactly what you want… I know you want my cum, baby. So I’ll give it to you…” He shifted up so his back was straight, fingers still fucking into his ass hard as his cunt swallowed all of his cock. With reckless abandon, he came deep inside of Keith, cock shoved all the way inside of him, the omega sobbing with pleasure as his third orgasm shook his body.   
  
But he still needed more, and luckily Shiro felt the heat like Keith did. He could go on for quite some time. Shiro built up his stamina through regular workout sessions and with Keith's scent filling his nostrils and enthralling him into an incoming rut, he knew he could keep going for as long as needed.    
  
“Round two.” Shiro grinned, Keith’s body finally falling flat on the towel. “Aw… You’re cute, Keith. Look at you shaking with desire. Do you like my cock that bad? I’m sure you have spent countless nights alone during your heats. Well, now you have an alpha to please you and fuck your tight little cunt and tight as fuck ass…”   
  
“Ngh… Alpha…” Keith whined. “Alpha… Alpha…”    
  
“That’s it…” Shiro moved so that his knees were on either side of his body, chest pressing against his back, moving Keith’s legs to where they were straight and flat on the ground. Keith tightened. Shit. Holy shit. “Someone likes this position…”   
  
“Shut up…” Keith grumbled as he pressed up against his hips. “Just fuck me… Already…”   
  
Shiro purred in response, biting into the male’s shoulder as he began to hump into him. His movements were quick and rapid, Keith let out a moan with each and every hard thrust in. Shiro had his hands gripping at the sheets right next to the male’s hands. It felt good to Keith. He could feel every single slide in of his large cock, every single inch push and push into him, tip pressing into the deepest parts of Keith. Shiro lifted his hips, eyes widening when he felt Shiro slam his cock deep inside of his ass.   
  
Holy… shit. 

  
Keith came the moment he felt his cock deep into his ass, pressed deeply inside, tip against his prostate. With the consecutive orgasms, his mind was a muddled mess, unable to form a rational train of thought as he got so sweetly fucked. Shiro’s legs and arms were trembling from all the pleasure he felt being so buried deep inside of Keith. He made it his job to fuck into his prostate with each and every thrust in, growling into his ear as Keith tightened around his cock purposely.   
  
“Ah, hell…” Shiro grumbled. “You’re perfect, Keith…”    
  
Keith let out a happy moan the moment the other praised him in perfection. It made him wetter around his thick cock, head tilted to the side as he pressed his cheek and glanced at the wall. All he could do was move his hips, and even then he could barely do it with the other’s weight all on him. Shiro was enjoying himself though, fucking into Keith like a wild animal, biting over and over again in various places, sucking on his skin to mark what is his. He wanted to claim Keith. He wanted to make him his forever, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to do it yet. He knew there was a part of Keith already that wanted to be mated with Shiro despite the short time they have been with each other…   
  
But that was an attachment.   
  
Keith came hard once again as Shiro brutally fucked into his prostate. His cock was rubbing against the harsh fabric of towel, whining because of it yet whining because he wanted more of the feeling. He didn’t understand the logic behind it, but his mind was also saying fuck the logic and to take it how it is. He was forced to rut up against the towel, tears in his eyes as he tugged on the sheets as hard as he could. Keith was getting off to the sounds Shiro was making, and Keith continued to let out the harsh, short moans.   
  
“God… You just can’t stop cumming, huh…? I can feel it every single fucking time you cum. It feels so fucking good…” Shiro growled. “I want to make you my mate. I want to make you mine forever, Keith…”   
  
“Me… Ahh… Ah! Too!” Keith cried out, back arched slightly into the movements.    
  
Shiro’s eyes widened the moment Keith said this, and suddenly he groaned and stilled deep inside of him, pressing his face into his shoulder as he pumped him full of his cum. His hips were moving nice and slow as he fucked into him, sliding his tongue against his shoulder, trying to preoccupy himself as he shot all of his load. Finally, he pulled out and flipped Keith over to where he was on his back. He stared deep into his eyes, scanning his face and every single detail of it.   
  
And Keith stared back, shivering as he could smell Shiro’s pheromones grow stronger around him. He loved the smell, but it did bring him back to reality for a moment. For one moment, a single moment, he was satisfied.    
  
“I… Meant it…” Keith glanced off to the side, breathy and panting, yet he spoke. “I meant it, I did…” He then pushed his hair back. “I want to mate with you… I want to be yours for a long ass time…” He closed his eyes. “For… Forever… It’s a special… time…”    
  
Shiro closed his eyes and took in his words for a moment, only to then nod his head slowly. “Yeah…” He smiled when he opened up his eyes. “Let’s do it. If you want to have a life with me outside of this shitty place, then let’s do it…”    
  
Keith leaned forward and pressed his lips against his scent gland, sliding his tongue against it slowly. Shiro did the same in response while sliding his cock once again into his cunt. He loved the idea of switching holes. He knew it drove Keith crazy, and with his heat about to get ten times worse from him mating with him, he knew that he now had all the time in the world to drive Keith crazy. Keith would be regretting his decision for the fact that he would have to deal with the symptoms of his heat and the symptoms of their bonding, but he wanted to do this. He needed to do this with Shiro… There was just something telling him that he needed to do this.    
  
And so he bit. Keith bit his tiny fangs into Shiro’s scent gland, gripping hard onto his hair as he sucked gently on the skin. He cried out when Shiro did the same in response, feeling his cock swell once again. Their bodies were trembling against one another’s, hand tangled in their hair as hips began to move. Keith moved his hips slowly, trying to find a gentle rhythm as his whole body couldn’t stop shaking. His mind was once again hazy, face flushed with tears in his eyes. He moved his head away once he was done, legs wrapping around Shiro’s waist to bring him in closer…   
  
And then Shiro began to thrust in harshly, staring deep into the male’s eyes as he fucked into him. It felt so good to be deep inside of his mate now. Things had been rushed, but things were rushed in prison. If he didn’t do this, if he didn’t claim this omega, someone else would have found a way to do so not in the best of ways. Shiro was only thinking for the sake of Keith, and if eventually, Keith didn’t want this he could find a way to break their bond (doubtful, highly, but he would find a way). His mind was a mess just like Keith’s, swarming with thoughts of fucking his pretty little omega until he was sated for the time being. Keith wanted to be given the world, and Shiro was willing to give it to him.    
  
And so he did.   
  
There was movement for a moment, Shiro sighing in frustration when he pulled out of Keith. He wanted some sort of difference this time. He moved to sit down when he set a confused Keith off to the side. Keith was dazed by the actions for a moment, glancing around before then taking a glance down to Shiro’s aching cock. He moaned, crawling to him and into his lap, and sat on his cock without another word. His hands grasped at his shoulders, digging his nails into them as he began to rock his hips. His cunt squeezed around his dick, and he secreted more slick the more he fucked himself on his dick.    
  
His ride was slow, eyes glazed over with lust as he stared intently into Shiro’s eyes. He became more aggressive as time went by, sliding up and down his cock with shaking legs, nails digging in enough to break the skin on his shoulders. He let out a shuddered cry when he came, weak from his release but he  _ kept going _ . He didn’t want to stop, not at all, so he didn’t. He slid up and down his cock faster, slamming down onto him each and every time. He panted, he moaned, and he marveled in Shiro’s soft moans. It felt good to have some sort of power, but he body wanted to be on the bottom. He wanted to be fucked into, lazy and filled up.   
  
Control was something he wanted for another time.   
  
Even so, he still moved his hips, louder moans escaping as he moved his hips as hard as he could manage.    
  
“Ha… Ah… Shiro…” Keith called out, burying his face into his neck to lap at his swollen gland. “Shiro… Mph… Shiro…”    
  
“Baby…” Shiro ran his fingers down Keith’s back, slowly, digging his nails into them slightly. Keith’s eyes were teary, and it only made Shiro want to fuck him hard, make him feel blissed out, make it so he couldn’t even move his body. He let Keith have his fun for a little while longer, enjoying how his lithe hips rutted and how his back arched.    
  
Until Keith came a second time, then Shiro had enough.   
  
Shiro gave him his cock in one swift movement, flipping their positions so he could get exactly what he wanted. He rammed his cock into his cunt once again, fucking it in and out with complete and utter ease, Keith crying out in pleasure the more and more he was fucked into. As time went by, Keith’s moans began breathier, head tilted back as his eyes were glued to his. It felt so good to be fucked into like this, with passion and something less shitty. His old partner outside of his heat would not fuck nearly as well as this even as an experienced man. Shiro wasn’t an experienced man and yet he fucked like he was one, possibly because of the instincts taking over him, but Keith didn’t question it. All he could do was embrace it with his legs squeezing tightly around his waist, squeezing his cock as much as he could.   
  
By the sounds Shiro let out, Keith was pleased to know that he was as tight as he can be with the other deep inside of his cunt. His thrusting became faster, harder even, pushing in with a lot of amount of force as his head was tilted back and he enjoyed the feeling of being deep inside of Keith. Keith was screaming by the time the other pounded his delicious cock inside of him, eyes half-lidded as he stared up towards Shiro in his moment of incredible heat and unable to understand the world around him properly.    
  
Keith came. He came twice in five minutes, panting heavily as Shiro shoved his cock all the way inside of him and finally,  _ finally _ , gave him his knot. He pumped in all of his cock, Keith’s insides milking him dry the more he came and the more Keith twitched around him. Shiro rested his face against Keith’s shoulder, breathing shakily as he rested against him. Now he was satisfied. He was very satisfied, especially by the fact that he got Keith to be completely calm for a moment.   
  
Keith would be cumming for at least a few more hours. Now he needed to rest.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
It had been hard.    
  
Shiro was exhausted, physically and mentally, yet his thrusts were still well-timed and planned out properly. He still gave it his all, gripping Keith’s hips with intensity as he eyed him carefully. Keith, though, had found himself on the verge of passing out by the end of it.    
  
“Ngh… Ahh. Haa… Ahh…” Keith’s moans were soft and sweet, face buried in his arms as his ass was once again up in the air. He rocked his hips back and forth, back arched slightly into the man’s touch on his back. He was trembling, body exhausted as this was the final moment of his heat. It had been a week since he had been outside, a week spending time with Shiro when he was in the room and not on duty since this was  _ still _ his working place.    
  
Keith hated that this was Shiro’s job. Maybe he could change it once Keith gets out.   
  
“Keith, ah… Keith…”   
  
Keith purred, even smiled, licking his lips slowly as he pressed back more against the male and tightened up around him again. He gasped and ended up crying out in pleasure when Shiro gave a particularly rough thrust deep into his body for Keith being a little shit and overwhelming Shiro when he was at his most sensitive. Keith pushed back more against his cock, feeling it slide all the way and then pull all the way out, causing his whole body to shake with the enjoyment of the pleasure.    
  
Finally, they both released for the last time in Keith’s heat, head was thrown back as they were completely blissed out. Finally, they could relax without the worry of having to go at it again to just sate Keith.    
  
“God, Keith… That was amazing…”    
  
Keith chuckled and then rolled his eyes, glancing back towards the male for a moment. “Glad you think so.” He then shifted to where he could slowly turn around and face him. “Mm… You make staying in a prison fun, as weird as that sounds…” He then cupped his cheeks, leaning up to press their lips together. “Thank you for protecting me…”   



	4. You Left, but you Came Back

Shiro grunted in frustration as he stared at the board in front of him. He tapped his finger against his cheek impatiently, staring at the board, not too interested in the lesson he was currently learning. This business course he was taking for the sake of Keith was annoying him to no end, but at least this was the final day. He had a business degree, and he hadn’t been doing the prison thing too long to forget anything (actually, with his great memory he forgot very few things).    
  
Shiro was dreading work after this, only for the fact that Keith was in solitary confinement for his own protection. This fucking sucked. He wanted him back.    
  
It’s been four months since Keith joined the prison life, and considering he had named people who dealt with the trading and dealing with guns, his prison sentence had at least eight months left if he gets an early release, but if not, then Keith was stuck here for more than a year, maybe even two. After they mated, Keith was considerably less frequently approached by fellow inmates, Shiro's protective scent irradiating from him like a shield. No one would want to fuck with his alpha, they knew better. It pleased Shiro to know his claim made him somewhat safe.   
  
Except for what happened a few days ago.    
  
There had been a prisoner, now in max, who ended up getting his hands on a made shiv. Keith had been his initial target, mostly due to the special treatment Keith received. Shiro felt like this had been all his fault, but Keith hadn’t been too badly injured. In fact, being pushed to the ground was what injured him more than getting nicked by a shiv. Keith had good reflexes. Shiro couldn’t be prouder to see Keith beat the guy to the ground.   
  
But he had to be in the SHU for his own protection, at least for the time being. At least he was getting the best treatment within possibility now.   
  
Shiro just wanted Keith back into his arms though…    
  
When Shiro arrived at work, he went through security and moved to the locker room. He put on the rest of his uniform, staring at himself in the mirror. He… He was glad he could get out of this job soon. While it wasn’t as bad as the army, he knew that it was still a shitty place. Keith only wanted what was best for him, and he only wanted Shiro to be happy. Shiro appreciated it. He did.    
  
“You know, Keith might be getting his early release?” McClain walked behind Shiro and slapped his hand on his back.    
  
Shiro flinched and glanced at the male for a moment, then he rolled his eyes. “Lance, I don’t need this right now.”   
  
“There’s a reason why he’s in the SHU, Shiro,” Lance rolled his own eyes and then gave him a nudge. “They are working on his case and they don’t want him dead before he can get out. Shiro, this could be good on your end. You could be with him in eight months… Maybe even sooner, but even I doubt that.”   
  
“You’re lying,” Shiro snapped. “There is no way that he would be getting out so fucking soon. I would have heard about it.”    
  
“Maybe it’s supposed to be a surprise?” Lance chuckled and walked away from Shiro. “Ask Sendak.”    
  
Shiro huffed and shook his head. Something was going on here. He sighed, fixed his collar, and then walked out to head straight for Sendak’s office.

He needed answers and he definitely was going to get them.

The walk to Sendak’s office was long and dreadful. When he opened up the door, biting down on his bottom lip, he wasn’t expecting to be greeted in without hesitation. 

“I was expecting you,” Sendak’s voice boomed almost immediately. “It is a pity how easy it is to judge your actions, especially when it concerns your pitiful omega. Have a seat, Shirogane.”

“What is this I hear about Keith being early released?”

“Not everything is finalized, but his date has been moved up. Keith is being released from the SHU today, but he will be heavily guarded. It seems like one of the big names he named has helped the police department well, and since he followed the terms of his agreement, an early release was always to play out in his hands. The terms of this agreement were for him to name as many names he is able to about those in the gun trade. He was a part of a large group, and he did not know it,” Sendak sighed, getting out Keith’s file, then slid it over to Shiro. “He named several big names and their whereabouts. While it took a while, the police were able to hound several of these people. His information had been correct. His sentence was already reduced by two years, which called for a three-year sentence. Now? He has at least eight months left… But there are conditions. Would you like to hear them?”

“Yes.” Shiro immediately nodded his head.

“According to the agreement, Keith will have an ankle monitor attached for six months depending on his behavior. He has to have a place to stay for him to be granted such early release, and the home must not have a convicted felon of any past crimes,” Sendak eyed Shiro. “It is advised he finds a job, but it is unlikely he will find a stable one, since he has a record, but it is up to review for his record to be wiped clean of his crimes within the next five years. He must not carry a weapon of any kind, including but not limited to guns and knives.”

Shiro sighed and rubbed his temples. “You’re saying this because...? Do you think he wants me to list myself as his home?”

“Exactly. It is up to you to offer it.”

“Of course… He’s my mate after all, but I don’t want to make any decisions without his permission.”

“I see… You have a good point. Be careful, though.” Sendak grinned. “You may leave. Keith is getting out of the SHU soon.”

Shiro nodded his head, standing up and turned to leave, a lot to think about on his mind.

  
  
Shiro was trying to figure things out. While he figured this would be the case since Keith had cooperated well enough with the police, he wasn’t expecting himself to get out so soon for his crimes. In a way, Shiro was hoping Keith would be stuck in here for a little while longer considering he would be a moving target and would have to go through a lot of changes for him to survive out here in the damn world. Shiro had a few ideas to help him out, sure, but he didn’t know if any of them would work if someone knew who Shiro was as well.    
  
Thinking about this was making his head hurt.   
  
“Takashi…?”   
  
Shiro blinked and smiled, ripped from his thoughts when he heard Keith call out his name.    
  
“You’re calling me that again?”   
  
Keith nodded his head and rushed towards him, wrapping his arms quickly around Shiro. “I fucking hate the SHU… It smelled like shit, and the food they served me was ten times worse than what is served in the cafeteria. People talk about me getting special treatment? Bullshit.” He stared up towards Shiro, hopeful. “Did you… hear about my moving date?”   
  
Shiro cupped his cheek and slowly nodded his head. “I did…” He whispered. “Baby, you’re coming home with me when you get out of here.” He then leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Their bodies were pressed close, Keith clinging to Shiro as if his life depended on it. “I just… Have to protect you. You may have people coming for you, your denouncement certainly angered some bands. I don’t want you to get hurt, baby, I’ll do whatever’s within my power to make sure you’ll be safe, I just have to… Protect you…”    
  
“Hey…” Keith sighed and rubbed his cheeks. “Don’t you dare worry about me, okay? We got this. No one is going to hurt me, no one.” He then rubbed Shiro’s shoulders as he stared up towards him. “I love all that you’ve done for me, okay? Those people? They won’t get to me. And if they do? They won’t accomplish anything. I have friends, too, and these friends will do everything to protect me.”    
  
Shiro sighed, closing his eyes to stop the tears from forming. He was so worried he didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the male’s forehead. He has always been a rather sensitive person despite his hard attitude. He sighed, though, knowing that he shouldn’t shake himself up and should act more like himself. He needed to be tough when around prisoners. Any sign of weakness would make bad things happen. He’s already slipped up a few times, and Keith was already a moving target even if he wasn’t outside beyond the fences. 

Keith sighed and pat him on the chest. “I should be getting back to my little cubicle now. I’m finally being moved with the betas! Can you believe this shit? I am just hoping it isn't as shitty as when I was with the alphas. All they talk about is fucking me, and when they see you walk on in to see how I am, they scurry away and act like they said nothing.” He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

“I know. The betas will be better for you…” Shiro rubbed his shoulders. “How are you doing though? All of that happened right after your heat….” He didn’t want Keith to leave him. He didn’t want him running off with some other people. He didn’t want Keith to make too many friends who could potentially use him. 

Shiro wanted Keith safe.

Keith sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve been in a lot of pain since my body had already suffered before that, so almost getting stabbed and having to fight an alpha off was not fun.” He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck slowly and then played with his hair. “But I'm okay now. I just need to rest.” He pressed a kiss to his nose. “I can do that, right?” He grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. Get to your assigned bunk, inmate,” Shiro growled gently to him. He then winked. “Go get some rest.”

Keith laughed and gave him a teasing squeeze on his ass before walking away from him. 

Shiro watched Keith walk away, swaying his hips purposely. He sighed, shaking his head, and then crossed his arms. Honestly… He liked that Keith was still a little tease even though he was in a hard situation. He made light of situations and helped soothe Shiro, keeping him at bay even though there was this fear deep inside of him knowing that Keith still could get hurt even though he was always looming over him. This was how he was living right now, living in the fear that he might get hurt, yet realizing that he’s safer than most in prison.   
  
Safer than most…   
  


* * *

  
  
This. Fucking. Sucked.   
  
Keith shifted uncomfortably in his bed. Why were all these beta assholes looking at him? They stared at him as if it were their job, some glaring as they walked by to leave the area and go off to do their own thing. He hated these guys already. A lot of them seemed to be average looking, normal even, and some of them were more well built yet… stuck up in their own little way.   
  
Keith hated beta bitches.   
  
A soft sigh escaped his lips as he laid back in his bed, staring up towards the book he had got in the library on the way back to his cubicle. He read the words on the pages, getting well invested in the story, until finally, he found himself distracted by his roommate walking into the bunk, hearing him groan an, “Oh fucking fantastic…” and then sitting down on his bed with an angry huff. What was his fucking problem?   
  
“Do you have a problem or something?” Keith raised a brow, glaring over at the man as he slowly sat up on the bed. “Because if you do, then let me know so we can solve it.”   
  
“Don’t talk to me. I already have to deal with your damn smell stinking up the place, now I’m stuck with you until you leave this shitty hell-hole,” the beta rolled his eyes, and then he eyed Keith’s space. “Keep your shit together, or I’ll ask you to be removed. I don’t care if you’re getting dicked down by Shirogane. Keep your shit together, or we’re going to have a problem.”   
  
“I think we already do have a problem if you’re going to be a pompous asshole. Do me a favor, don’t ever talk to me like that again.”   
  
The beta rolled his eyes and then got up to walk out of the cubicle. He was muttering underneath his breath as if Keith couldn’t hear him, which only angered Keith further as he watched him leave the room entirely. Then, he brightened the moment he saw Shiro, smiling as he was walking towards his cubicle. It hadn’t been too long and yet he was already here and seeing him? The look on his face, though, made Keith tense up and frown, even cross his arms when he stepped inside.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Keith asked, instantly.    
  
“I heard that this might be a little harder for you than you expected it to be. I’m sure you’ve already learned about your shitty roommate?”    
  
Keith blinked and nodded his head.   
  
“Well, he used to be in max. He…” Shiro looked panicked. “I don’t know why they do this. Sendak must be messing with me. He’s an omega killer.”

“...Just like the last one?” Keith raised a brow.

“No. As in… He killed two omegas ten years ago. He’s The Omega Killer, the one you most likely heard about online or something. He… He got convicted for a small crime so he’s stuck here. I'm scared. Terrified. If he did something to you while you slept…” Shiro was visibly shaking.

Jesus… could this man get any cuter?

Keith cupped his cheeks when he moved his hands up, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. He tugged him in closer, pressing their bodies tight together until finally Shiro gave in and deepened the kiss. He parted his lips, tongue sliding against Keith’s, and Keith could only moan with delight, playing with Shiro’s hair, gripping it until he moved his head away to whisper, “You have nothing to worry about, okay? Stop thinking too much on it…” He then rubbed his cheek with his thumb as their breaths mingled, and Shiro could only nod his head.

Keith… felt weird. As he gazed into Shiro’s eyes, there was this feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn’t go away. He didn’t want Shiro to live like this. He didn’t want Shiro to constantly worry about him when he gets out of prison…

Shiro was going to do nothing but worry if Keith didn’t do anything about it. The constant worrying would be too stressful for him, Keith knew it, and he was already so stressed the fuck out. He had to finish up that class for him to go down the business path. Keith wanted something better for him. He wanted Shiro to be happy… Happier than his life, at least.

Why was he suddenly feeling this way…?

Keith nuzzled their noses together and smiled sweetly to him. “No more worrying your pretty head, okay?”   
  
“Pretty?” Shiro scoffed and then shook his head. “I’ll try not to. I just don’t want to see you hurt, alright?” He nuzzled their noses together and then pressed a gentle kiss to Keith’s scent gland. “Love you. I have to get to my post. Stay safe, baby.”   
  
Keith nodded his head and watched as the male left, waving until he was finally gone. Then he glanced around towards glaring eyes, sighing as he flicked a few people off in anger. He should get to his job. Maybe that would take his mind off of all the shit swarming around inside of his head. Or, he could find some paper and get some… Crayons. That seemed childish, though. He wished he had his pens and pencils from home. He wished he could draw all over again and not have to worry about the shitfest of a world. This blows.    
  
Ah…    
  
Keith was trying to think, long and hard, even when he was stocking up the commissary items up and taking inventory. Shiro looked genuinely worried for him even though Keith could take care of himself. He seemed to care for Keith a great deal, and yet Keith couldn’t appreciate it as much as he wished to. He shook it off, though, focusing on his work and dealing with the prissy little betas who got paid from their families that day. Fucking idiots. He hated dealing with these pieces of shits. They have been fucking with Keith since month two, and now he was over it. He just wanted to serve out his sentence and not get into a fight.    
  
No fights.    
  
Fighting risked the chance of him hurting someone and lengthening his sentence for not being a good citizen inside of a shitty prison. Fights broke out often even if they were in a minimum security prison. The men in here were all savage and tend to be hormonal considering most of them haven't had anyone properly female since they conviction. That was their own fault. Anal sex isn't so fucking bad, although with these men being alpha, he could see how it could hurt their pride.

The betas? The betas gave no fucks. While some did think that having sex with a man would be disinteresting, some imagined a woman instead of in their own little fantasy. Prison kept people caged like animals, seeking safety and some sort of comfort or some sort of form of intimacy. He was sure that in a women's minimum facility things would be equally as bad for Keith but less so on the side that there was aggression. He could bond with more people rather than being outcast in a place such as this.

Anywhere he went he was an outcast.

There was this guard, an alpha female mated with one of the other guards, who he did become friends with after a long while of settling differences. Her presence was satisfying, and she seemed to soothe Keith whenever he was in one of his moods with her scent, friendly enough for Shiro to not be alarmed, plus she was mated and took no interest in Keith whatsoever. While Keith wondered how the idiot guard Lance ended up with someone like her, he could see why she put aside his idiocy and went for Lance. They've been together for what? Three years now? It amazed Keith to this day.

It amazed Keith how Lance could be a guard of this fucking facility being an omega, but being mated has its perks, he guessed. No one has even dared to touch Keith or tempt him in their own little way, so he saw the reasoning why behind him being here. Plus, despite all that airheadedness, Keith could see that he was very well trained and could take down a man in a minute. Keith had him beat by a whopping thirty seconds and Allura cheered him on. She was great.

The days ticked on by and Keith found himself talking to Allura a little more about his insecurities when he found it in himself to actually talk to her again about something so personal. 

“I see… What you are saying, Keith. You only wish to protect your mate, even if it means making him hurt more in the process to eventually stop and give up. There will be no giving up, though. You are mated, bonded, and the bond has been permanently sealed by now…” Allura sighed, rubbing Keith’s shoulder gently, trying to calm him down. “When Lance and I first met, I thought he was a complete idiot, and he still is. We dated, and of course, I felt strange about the situation, but we still went along with it until I had enough and broke it off. I regret my decision immediately when I saw how heartbroken he was. It broke my heart as well. We are soulmates. Now, a soulbond is much stronger than a regular bond between the two. We bonded on an intimate level and officiated it when we were wedded. My father would have had a field day if I had bonded with him outside of marriage. It is how our relationship became to be, but many times I have left because I have feared that I would not be enough and my father did not like the poor man. While my case is unlike yours, perhaps it may shine a light on your situation. It is okay to leave, perhaps leave for his safety, but you will always come back, so always come back, Keith.”

Keith breathed out, eyes sliding shut as he moved his face into his hands. He groaned, thinking on it, and then slowly he nodded his head. “I… see.”

“Tell him I told you this and I will stop bringing you Taco Hell. I cannot even fathom how you love the greasy food from that place so much? The tacos may be alright, but it is rather unhealthy and dissatisfying after a while,” Allura sighed. “Do what you feel is right, okay?”

Keith sighed to himself and then nodded his head. “Okay… I know what to do now.” He stood up from his chair and smiled sadly. “Thanks, Allura. You really do help.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m glad I got to talk to you…”   
  
Allura smiled and then nodded him off.   
  
Keith needed to talk to Sendak.    
  
  
Walking into Sendak’s office always felt unsafe to Keith. Sendak was where he always was, filing away some paperwork, making Keith feel uncomfortable when he sat down. He shifted, glared towards the male, and then let out a soft sigh when the man finally looked up.   
  
“What the fuck do you want?” Sendak asked, crossing his arms as he stared at him.    
  
“You’re doing just fine, huh?” Keith rolled his eyes. “I’ll keep this short and simple. I want you to not tell Shiro about my date.”    
  
Sendak raised a brow, “You don’t want Shiro to know when you’re getting out?” He hummed and relaxed his arms. “Why is that?”   
  
“I want to keep him safe,” Keith sighed. “I don’t want to make Shiro suffer on my own accord. I know that doing this will make him suffer, but I need to do this to protect him, to show that I’m okay with someone else. I do have a friend who I can live with.”    
  
Sendak sighed and then nodded his head. “Alright. I won’t let him know your date then. Is there any other reason for this? Do you wish to break your bond with him?”   
  
“No, that’s it. I want to keep Shiro safe. I don’t want to break my bond with him. I know it’ll hurt him, it’ll hurt me, too, but I need to do this.”   
  
“You might be making a mistake.”   
  
“I don’t need you to tell me that. I know.” Keith stood up. “That’s all. I don’t want my date to be told. Can you at least do that much for me?”   
  
“I’ll think about it,” Sendak grinned as he watched Keith’s face contort into anger.    
  
“Fuck you,” Keith grumbled and then walked out of the office.    
  
Keith let out a shaky sigh when he moved back to his cubicle. This fucking sucked. He didn’t even know why he was doing this now. He was regretting his decision, to be honest, but he wanted to keep Shiro safe and out of harm. Maybe he was just selfish for the sake of being selfish, but he needed to do this. He needed to make sure that Shiro would be okay and that nothing would hurt him.   
  
Seeing Shiro hurt him, but this is what he has to do.    
  


* * *

 

Months passed, and Shiro was noticing differences in Keith. While he figured it might just be the betas bitching at him as always, he was trying to not think so poorly about Keith being in bad shape and bent out of place about something. What Shiro wasn’t expecting was Keith to be gone on one of his day offs, out on early release without him knowing.   
  
It hurt, emotional pain ripping through Shiro and telling him that maybe this had all been for nothing and he should have let Keith rot in prison to fend for himself, but here he was trying not to regret all the decisions he had made with Keith. He was trying to let it go, and yet he was sulking and was unable to. Keith was his soulmate, Shiro knew that now, and being the big sap he was he knew that he would not be able to get over Keith for a long time.   
  
Shiro had waited for Keith’s, waited to see Keith run up to him and into his arms, and yet he got none of that but a slap to the face. Keith didn’t want him. He was hurt emotionally. Shiro had wished that Keith would have explained his reasoning as to why this had been done, and why he decided to leave Shiro worrying. His bondmark itched, burned, and was constantly annoying Shiro and he hoped that it was equally as annoying for Keith while they were away and he couldn't hold him properly in his arms. There was something about Keith being gone that was unsettling.

Keith was a moving target.

Shiro mulled over this for weeks now, feeling all the sympathy other gave him, trying to help him cope that the ‘prison bitch decided to leave him.’ He was disgusted in his own self for even saying that to Keith in the first place. He had to show a surge of dominance, or he would have come off too soft and less alpha-like. He wanted to make sure that Keith wanted him instead or hate him, even if he made him hate him in the beginning. Keith never acted as if he did, so he tended to come off as strong, and eventually, they mated. They were quick with mating, something that shouldn’t be rushed, and yet… Keith didn’t seem to mind.

Yet here he was, alone, and without his mate.

Shiro wanted Keith back. He wanted him back in his arms, snuggling up to him and kissing him all over his body. They only ever spent time in the prison, and while Shiro had thought they would have some time outside of the prison together, he didn’t get such luxury. He wanted that luxury.

He wanted Keith.

He wanted him in his arms.

He wanted to hug him, kiss him, fuck him.

He wanted Keith.

Shiro’s rut was absolutely awful. It happened two months after him, and Keith had parted ways, and he knew that Keith had gone into heat from how bad he ached and needed him, his scent gland itched to the point where he made it bleed by his nails. Shiro wasn’t one to hold in his emotions well or stop himself from doing something. He cried when he felt like it, sobbed when he needed to, and he stopped interacting when he felt like it. Some of his friends were beginning to worry for Shiro, trying to take him out to bars to meet different people, but no one wants a mated alpha. Shiro was fucked over for the rest of his life if he never got Keith back. He would have no one to properly love anymore since he was hooked on that fucking omega.    
  
Fucking Keith Kogane… He ruined Shiro’s goddamn life.    
  
There were times where Shiro didn’t think about Keith because he didn’t think about anything. He found himself distracting himself with everyday things or studying for upcoming tests. Even if Keith wasn’t around to support him, Shiro still wanted to enter the business world, and finally, be accepted as an heir to his father’s company. He didn’t need a fucking business degree to understand the world of business, but his father already saw him as some sort of failure who wouldn’t be able to control the international business.    
  
Yeah, Shiro came from rich parents, but he tended to not flaunt it about and tried to fit in with the other crowd to make himself seem normal. He lived this throughout the entirety of his childhood. He went through too much bullshit to deal with it anymore.    
  
Once again, another thought dawned on him, Keith always invading his mind, frustrating Shiro to no end. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. There was no going back from this. He worried for Keith’s safety, for his health, and he knew he was close and going out but where is he? Why couldn’t he find him? Why was the city too big for its own good, bustling with people? Why could he smell Keith yet not see him? Why did he have nothing? What did Keith have? Shiro wondered.    
  
Why could he smell Keith now?   
  
Shiro couldn’t enjoy his morning coffee anymore. He always went to a diner before work for breakfast, near the prison but not quite, and as if he weren’t miserable enough, he always found himself thinking about Keith. He felt used, plain and simple, and he felt like there was nothing else he could do anymore. He wanted Keith, he did, but he was the one who felt used even though he had started their affair on an agreement. He was the one wanting to use Keith but found that Keith wanted him equally as much.   
  
Had Shiro been used? Was this what this was? Fuck…   
  
Shiro wanted Keith. He obsessed over him. This was unhealthy.    
  
He looked down at the refilled cup of morning coffee. He didn’t like his coffee black, he loved it creamy and bursting with flavor. He had his eyes closed, taking in the scent of the coffee while simultaneously embracing the fact that he was alone and heartbroken at the hands of an omega. Not even the sweetness of the coffee would lift his spirits, not when it turned bitter the moment it touched his tongue.   
  
This was his life now, and it seemed like it wouldn’t change.   
  
Shiro had his head tilted down as sipped at his coffee, a book next to his plate of food that he wasn’t bothering to read, eating his omelet silently to himself. He heard the bell to the door ding and heard footsteps, but he was carried away by the sweet smell wafting through his nose and taking in his breakfast. When he heard steps get closer, he ignored them.    
  
But he couldn’t ignore the figure beginning to sit down in front of him. That’s when Shiro ripped his eyes from the food and stared forward.   
  
And his eyes widened.   
  
There he was, Keith-fucking-Kogane, sitting there with a big smile on his face, fingers folded in front of him as he stared at Shiro. There was no explanation as Shiro’s body untensed, his eyes beginning to water, and there was the biggest smile on his face. He wasn’t mad at Keith, wasn’t screaming at him and wondering where the fuck he had been this whole time. Keith was looking beautiful as ever, hair perfectly in his face, button-up shirt looking clean and ironed, and God he was glad that Keith wasn’t in orange.   
  
Orange did not do him justice.   
  
Keith grabbed Shiro’s hands and squeezed them gently. They were soft and small in Shiro’s hands, making Shiro’s heart flutter.    
  
“I’m back.”    
  
“ **_It’s good to have you back_ ** ...”   
  
“ **_It’s good to be back_ ** .”


End file.
